1000 Ways to Conquer a Mountain
by Arcana4
Summary: A virus is spreading in an isolated village that is only affecting those with a certain kekkei-genkai. Sakura and Ino are the only medical-nin entrusted to debunk this possible epidemic as a natural act or biological warfare. Their mysterious guide leads them to stranger places that has Sakura questioning herself and leading Ino down a darker path.
1. Chapter 1

The summer was unbelievably hot this time. Without the mercy of a breeze, Sakura remained in the clinic as she stood by the window in hope of a wafting wind to enter through the open window. How long had she been standing there? She glanced over her shoulder to see that there weren't any patients in. At least she wasn't lacking on her duties. A yawn escaped her lips as she turned to go back to her clipboard and begin her documentation when she felt a familiar chakra presence before Ino entered the clinic, "Glad to see you decided to show up. Better late than never, right?"

"Oh shut it," Ino huffed as she fixed her shirt, "Lady Tsunade already lectured me, I don't think I need to hear it from you too."

"Then you'll have to hear it from me," Shizune appeared behind Ino, "The importance of being timely can be a life or death matter that you don't seem to understand, Yamanaka."

Ino stifled a groan as Sakura did her best to hide her smirk as she dove into her clipboard. Shizune lectured on and on as Sakura did her best not to laugh, though it was easy to see that Ino was trying not to lose her temper. When Shizune finished, the assistant left the clinic as Sakura finally emitted her laughter, "Serves you right."

"I was busy last night," Ino glanced away with a triumphant smirk, "I was seeing a certain someone and they kept me up later than I expected."

This time, Sakura didn't hide the sickened expression on her face. She hated hearing about Ino's sex escapades and had made it clear she didn't enjoy them. Ino noticed Sakura's face turning into a pale green as she smiled wider, "I think Tenten had an even better time than I did."

"Why would Tenten... Ino..." Sakura grumbled as she turned away, feeling her stomach churn at the thought of the two kunoichis, "You really are something else."

"Ah don't be jealous," Ino laughed as she sat on one of the beds, "It's not like I'm hurting anyone. A girl just wants to have fun, you know?"

"But with half the women in the village?" Sakura spun around, taking on the form of a maternal protector as she crossed her arms, "You are putting yourself and your partners at risk for diseases, yet you don't seem fazed by these risks? Besides that, you're giving into a reputation you don't want to have."

"And what reputation is that?" Ino raised a brow, not liking where this conversation was going, "That I like to have fun with other girls? Like I said, it's not like i'm hurting anyone and i'm not cheating on anyone."

This seemed to have hurt a sore spot for Sakura as she glanced away from Ino. The blonde kunoichi, knowing she had hurt a good portion of Sakura, regretted her words and fell silent. She ought to apologize, but it wouldn't do. Sakura took a breath before going back to her desk to work on more paperwork, "Either way, just be safe and come to work on time. If this place were busy and i'm by myself, nothing would get done."

Ino gave a nod as she wiped the sweat off her brow before going to the window. She gazed down at the lazy village. The rest of the villagers did not welcome the heat and expressed their discomfort by going about the day in a slow fashion. At least there weren't any patients to care for yet. Ino noticed Tenten emerge from Ino's nearby house and watched the weaponry kunoichi walk back to her own home. As fun as it was to have Tenten over the night before, Ino didn't plan on having Tenten come over again for awhile. Especially if it meant Sakura would go off on her like she did again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsunade had managed to catch up on her own paperwork and went to her balcony to enjoy the heat. As much as the rest of the village went about the day with such a summer-laze, Tsunade relished in the heat and embraced how hot it was. With the village finally coming into place, she felt at peace with everything around her. Sasuke Uchiha had returned and had finished his trial with minimal punishment, any known threats had backed away after the Great Ninja Wars, and life seemed to calm down for Konoha. Tsunade rested her arms on the railing on the balcony as she smiled to herself. For once, she didn't regret becoming the Fifth Hokage.

"Ino really is becoming a troubling matter," Shizune commented as she walked onto the balcony to join Tsunade, "I still fail to see why you added her to work alongside Sakura. I mean, I had my doubts about Haruno at first. Then adding Yamanaka to be a medical-nin just seemed outrageous."

"This village lacks professional medical-nin," Tsunade responded casually, "Ino is her own woman, but she works just as hard as Sakura. Plus, they're good girls despite their faults, and they care about helping others. Is that not enough?"

Tsunade's words shamed Shizune for her comments. Witnessing Shizune's discomfort, Tsunade turned to face her assistant and gestured to the village, "In no time, a new generation of shinobi will be joining their ranks. This village has truly blossomed."

The two enjoyed the view of the village before Tsunade felt a strange presence. It wasn't something she was worried about, but it did mean getting back to work.

* * *

The clinic never closed, but Sakura and Ino were able to leave their shift to head out while two other medical-nin went to prepare for the night shift. Sakura stretched her arms over her head as she yawned, "Oh man, what a long day! I can't wait to get a bath and get some food. Maybe I ought to cook, but it's so hot... I think i'll get delivery."

"How about a trip to the bathhouse with me?" Ino smiled as she pointed towards the local bathhouse.

It was a tempting thought, Sakura thought to herself, that way they could order dumplings and tea while taking a bath. Three birds with one stone. Sakura nodded and followed Ino, ironically the sun was setting behind the bathhouse so it made their destination seem like an even better idea. Though it was somewhat late for the bathhouse to be open, it was a great place to go to after a long, hot day of work. As the two stripped down, Sakura noticed Ino had kept her back to her. With Ino's choice of lifestyle, she always wondered why Ino hadn't come onto her?

"Uhm... Ino, what's your type?" Sakura felt her cheeks flush at the question.

"Hm?" Ino wrapped a towel around herself as she looked over her shoulder at Sakura, "My type? I guess as long as it's a female that's pretty, i'm happy. There's really not a lot of lesbians in Konoha."

"Yet you take home a woman almost every night," Sakura commented dryly as she tied her hair into a bun before wrapping a towel around herself as well to go to the hot spring.

"They're not lesbians," Ino shrugged as she followed Sakura, "Most of them are just curious and want to experiment."

"Since you're the only outed lesbian, I guess that's your role," Sakura mused as she entered the spring.

At Ino's lack of response, Sakura noted Ino's softened features and thought that maybe she had hurt Ino's feelings. Then, Ino smiled as she held up her hands to her breasts, "You don't hear me complaining!"

Whatever hurt had briefly been on Ino's face had disappeared as Sakura returned the smile. Sometimes Sakura wished she could hang out with Ino like this all the time. They had gotten closer as friends after Sasuke had left, but their medical studies had prevented them from hanging out as often as she had thought they would. Now that they had received the titles of Jonin and Medical-nin, it was as if they were able to start over again. They were both blooming into becoming women and had developed personas for themselves now that they were no longer children.

"Hey, Sakura," Ino looked over to Sakura, who had been in her own thoughts, "Do you think there is another woman in the village that might like only women too?"

"Probably," Sakura shrugged, "There has to be."

This seemed to please Ino as Sakura noticed the blonde kunoichi smile, maybe even blush slightly. Ino then put her arms behind her head, "So why haven't you settled down with a man yet? Still holding out for me?"

"You wish, Ino-pig," Sakura scooted away from Ino, "I want to focus on being a medical-nin more than anything else. When the right person comes along, I'll glady start a family with them."

"Kami, you sound like a robot," Ino sunk deeper into the water.

Sakura was about to retaliate when Shizune appeared in front of them in a puff of smoke, "Bath time is over, Lady Tsunade has a mission specifically for you, Sakura."

"No fair! I haven't been given a mission for almost a month and Sakura gets one!" Ino stood up, her towel slipping into the water, "I'm coming too!"

"I-Ino! Put your towel on!" Sakura shielded her eyes, "For Kami's sake! Have some dignity!"

The two were dressed and ready as they returned to Tsunade's office rapidly. As the first two medical-nin in the village, they were always ready to be called for action. Once they reached Tsunade's office, they found the Hokage rereading one of the mission scrolls, "Glad to see you showed up on time, Ino. I figured you would want to join Sakura, which I don't mind."

"What's the mission, Lady Hokage?" Sakura took a step forward, "Where are we going?"

Tsunade smiled as she sunk into her office chair, "This mission isn't life-threatening, Sakura. It will call upon your strengths, however. There is a village west of here about a day's travel that has requested medical attention. A new virus has been spreading to a specific gene to those who had a special kekkei-genkai. It's not fatal, yet. I need you two to figure out if this is just a sickness or biological warfare. Your guide will arrive in the morning."

"Guide?" Ino placed a hand on her hip, "I'm sure we can find this place just fine."

"I doubt that," Tsunade rested her palms on her desk, causing both the younger kunoichi to wonder what she meant, "This village wasn't discovered until recently and it was simply because the villagers finally had enough of living in isolation. They knew we existed before we even knew they did."

Both Sakura and Ino glanced at each other. It was unheard of different villages to keep themselves tucked in isolation not to mention difficult especially when it comes to protection. Tsunade, as if reading their thoughts, proceeded to explain, "Their village is hidden away within mountains, and finding this village without a guide is impossible. However, their isolation came at a cost. Though they have shinobi of their own, they left themselves vulnerable."

"But Lady Hokage," Sakura interrupted, "If you just said that locating their village without a guide is impossible, how are they left vulnerable?"

"Well, just like we've had problems before of villagers attacking their own village, this village is going through the same crisis," Tsunade answered, then continued, "There is turmoil going on for them and your mission isn't to settle whatever is going on. Any civil disputes will be regarded by myself when their virus as settled. So far, only a specific shinobi is infected but I can't risk other shinobi to become infected if I send others."

"Then why are you sending us?" Ino's gaze became harsher as her voice also went sharper, "How do you know we won't become infected?!"

"Because you are medical-nin," Tsunade's voice matched Ino's as she met the blonde kunoichi's gaze, causing Ino to hesitate before taking a step back, "These are sacrifices we make in order to call ourselves medical ninja. Now go and rest in the barracks tonight. Your guide will greet you in the morning and your travels will begin. Payment will be received when you return."

This mission left Sakura feeling ill. She had been in situations before where her life was on the line, but biological warfare was a frightening term. Knowing that a possible enemy was using this as an experiment on an isolated village made her fear that, if successful, would move onto Konoha. Would the village be able to withstand yet another attack? She then felt a soft hand on her shoulder as Ino gave a confident smile, "I bet it'll be lovely to be surrounded by mountains. Once we heal the sick, I'd love to stick around and just soak in the environment."

"Let's just see how the mission goes. I wouldn't exactly say no if things go easy and we're able to take in the view," Sakura allowed herself to wash away her fears, at least she would be leaving with a friend.

* * *

Sleep had come easy to Sakura that night as she woke just as the sun was rising. A normal alarm clock never worked since she seemed to get up just as the sky was turning pink. Tsunade's old training on her made her feel as if she would eternally get up early. Sakura yawned softly as she noticed Ino sleeping peacefully in the bunk next to hers. She ought to wake her, but the journey would already be long enough without having to make a grumpy Ino make it worse.

"Good to see you're up early," a voice softly whispered.

Sakura looked to the doorway to the barracks to see a young woman leaning against the doorway. Her hair was a charcoal black that cascaded in waves down her back to just midway as her skin was a deep shade of tan. Either she was outside a lot or her skin was that naturally dark without giving away to a chocolate brown. What Sakura noticed as the woman's distinguishing feature were her eyes; they were a deep forest green, and an angular shape where they were slightly oval yet not slanted. The woman wore what looked like casual clothing; a rich brown jacket that looked neither tight nor loose as a white tank-top was beneath the jacket, tan cargo capri's that stopped at her knnes with black ninja-boots. Was this woman her guide? She didn't even have a headband signifying her affiliation. Sakura was about to reply when the guide gestured her to follow. Under different circumstances, she would have never followed anyone out without Ino. However, if this was their guide, she ought not to be rude. Slipping out of the bed and followed the woman outside, Sakura found the woman standing nearby and leaning against the barrack's building, "So, you're taking us to-"

"My village. Yeah," the woman didn't take her eyes off the rising sun, "I'm glad you guys are helping us. The Elders weren't happy about requesting help, but with the stuff going on we didn't exactly have the choice."

"Oh," Sakura wasn't comfortable how easy this woman was opening up to her, "I'm Sakura Haruno. My friend is Ino Yamanaka. We're happy to take this mission and help heal the sick."

Then, those sharp eyes bore into Sakura's. It felt as if the guide was trying to send daggers straight into Sakura's soul as she gave such a fowl glare. Sakura felt her breath hitch as she murmured, "I'm...sorry?"

"Don't call this a sickness," the young woman stated as she turned her attention back to the sunrise, "It's not that people are getting sick. They're losing their natural-born abilities; they're losing who they are. So far, no one has recovered their abilities."

Sakura didn't have to dive deeper into the conversation to know that this young woman felt deeply about her village's situation. To feel so protective of her village and her people, Sakura could've sworn that their guide would be the leader. The guide then took a breath before her features eased up, "Sorry, it's been a rough few months with all of this going on. My name is Sumiko, I am a kunoichi of Yama Village and I will be your guide."

Sumiko's voice, now that it was no longer sharp, Sakura could hear a melody in her voice. For a brief moment, Sakura remained silent in case Sumiko would speak again. Just as the two seemed lost in each other's eyes, another familiar voice brought them back, "Well hello there."

Ino, already dressed though Sakura was confused as to how she was dressed without anyone noticing, sauntered over between both Sumiko and Sakura. She looked Sumiko over, both her and Sakura standing at least a head taller than Sumiko, and smiled warmly, "I'm Ino Yamanaka, and someone who's very interested in getting to know you and your village. Hopefully the people in your village look half as good as you, though probably you're the village's lovely representative."

"Ino..." Sakura growled, then stopped when she noticed the blush on Sumiko's cheek, "Wha.."

"The other villagers all look the same as I do, tan skin and dark hair. We mostly have green eyes too, save a few who have brown," Sumiko glanced away as the blush remained on her features.

Sakura noticed Ino step just another inch closer before she pulled her friend back, "We ought to be leaving soon. There is very little time to waste."

"I already have your things prepared," Sumiko pulled out two sacks, "Your Hokage had them prepared and gave them to me when I entered last night. Sakura is right, we have no time to waste."

* * *

Tsunade sat in front of her desk once again and her eyes were glazed as she scanned the paperwork on her desk. So many dreamed of being Hokage, but no one realized how much signing and reading one had to do. She was just about to dive into her work when Shizune entered with a cup of tea, "Good morning, Lady Tsunade. Just like you planned, both Sakura and Ino have met Sumiko and are on their way. Perhaps they'll return soon."

As much as Tsunade wanted to believe that the mission in Yama Village was an isolated incident, she doubted her hopes. If it were a typical virus, then she'd suspect a small epidemic and would have sent more. Shizune, noting Tsunade's silence, then asked, "You don't think that this is a serious matter, do you?"

"Sakura is quick to pick up on trouble and can pack a punch," Tsunade answered as she sipped her tea, "And Ino would lay down her life to protect the innocent. Both of them combined is a duo even a seasoned shinobi would avoid."

Tsunade sat her cup on her desk as she looked up at Shizune, "I can't say that I feel either way. If this is a biological warfare then we must go to the village's aide. If it is not, then at least we were prepared to help our new ally."

As much as Shizune wanted to trust Tsunade's judgment, a part of her feared for the medical-nin. Of course Sakura and Ino would be fine. It was just the thought of sending them to the front lines of a possible war-front worried Shizune. Tsunade, sensing Shizune's unease, then added, "If they have not returned with a week, I will personally be going to their aide."

* * *

Perhaps the journey would have been more eventful, but listening to Ino flirt endlessly with Sumiko was more than Sakura could handle. She watched as Ino walked along side Sumiko, toying with her ebony hair and just a mouthful of compliments. What made Sakura feel even more uneasy was watching how Sumiko responded. Did she like females too? Then again, Ino was making her interest quite obvious and Sumiko wasn't exactly saying no either. Even through out the night, Sakura could hear Ino tempting Sumiko over into her sleeping bag. To Sakura's satisfaction, Sumiko slept in her own sleeping bag and left Ino to sleep by herself. The next morning, Sakura woke at her usual hour to see Ino sleeping as she normally did in a peaceful manner, but Sumiko wasn't around. Sakura stood up, rolled up her sleeping bag, and looked around. There wasn't a trace of Sumiko? The pink-haired kunoichi wandered on the trail Sumiko had pointed out to them yesterday to find that it led to an opening in the forest where an endless sea of pointed mountains with snow caps at the very top. And, at the end of the forest, there stood Sumiko. Sakura went up to her guide and took in the beautiful view of the mountains, "I can't believe that your village lives in the heart of those mountains. How did your people settle there?"

"It's a long story," Sumiko leaned against the tree, "Even here I can feel the heartbeat of the mountain. It's strong, isn't it?"

Sakura stood still for a moment to try and feel what Sumiko felt. She glanced over to see Sumiko's eyes closed with her chest out as if she truly did feel a heartbeat from the mountains. For a few moments, Sakura studied Sumiko's face. Though her guide's eyes were sharp and angled, there was a peace about them when they were closed like this. Sumiko's full lips were formed around a small mouth and looked almost as soft as silk. Sakura had heard that the rest of the village's people looked as similar as Sumiko, perhaps they were all beautiful too. Sumiko opened her eyes to notice Sakura staring at her, "What? Is there something on me?"

"O-Oh no!" Sakura, embarrassed she was caught, glanced away and scratched the back of her head, "It isn't every day I see someone who looks so..."

"Foreign?" Sumiko raised a brow as she loosely crossed her arms.

"I would say tribal," Sakura answered honestly, though trying to be tactful, "Well, more like someone from an exotic country."

"Did someone say 'erotic'?" Ino appeared behind Sakura and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Quit doing that!" Sakura moved away from Ino, "How can I not sense you when you're approaching?!"

"Call it a gift," Ino chuckled before turning her attention to Sumiko, "Ready to go?"

"It's about a few hours away," Sumiko peered into the distance, "But I say we don't have far to go. I do need to go over a few ground rules. My village is not like yours and we keep to our rules as if deviation meant death."

"We will gladly follow your rules and customs," Sakura promised as she dared to stand close to Ino, "Right, Ino?"

"I'm glad that you both are on board with this then," Sumiko turned to face both the kunoichis, "In my village, the Elders are the ones who govern us. They consist of two of the oldest men and two of the oldest women that have taken the blood oath to ensure the continuous ways of our culture and traditions. When we enter, you must pay your respects to our Elders and give a blood oath to keep any of our secrets with you."

"Sounds good," Ino smiled, only then to receive Sumiko's sharp glares, "What?"

"Where I admire your advances, as soon as we enter my village you will not show interest towards myself or other women in public. Affairs that relate to the heart are held in the privacy of indoors," Sumiko stated with just as sharp as a voice to keep Ino's attention before turning to Sakura, "The Elders will not take kindly to you and will confiscate any weapons you carry with you. I will be your sole guide into the village and leaving the village since you are not permitted to be unescorted. Also, you two will be staying in the home of those who are hurting. They are our guardians and are revered as demi-gods. So, just like the Elders, I must expect you to be on your best and give them the utmost respect."

As both Ino and Sakura watched as Sumiko began to walk ahead of them, they shared a glance towards each other. A village that stuck that close to tradition and a conservative rule would be troubling. Though Sakura knew she would be fine in the village, she had a feeling that Ino would be having a hard time. The two began to follow Sumiko, Sakura placed a hand on Ino's shoulder, "At least she didn't say you weren't allowed to make advances towards her at all."

"Listen," Ino spoke barely above a whisper, "I get that and the rest of her rules, but I don't think that's it."

"What are you implying?" Sakura matched Ino's whisper, "Besides, even if that's the case that's not our job."

"I think there's more to this situation than we're being let on," Ino left Sakura's stride to meet up with Sumiko.

Sakura kept to the back as she wanted to analyze the situation at hand as the trio began to walk up a steady incline towards the mountains. First, there was the matter of Yama Village and it's isolation. She understood they would be wary of newcomers, even though the apparent Elders had called for them. Second, the rules seemed strict and even Ino mentioned that there had to be more than what Sumiko was explaining. Especially with the sickness going around the village, why would it strictly be with the ones that the villagers claimed to be demi-gods? Then, as Sakura's teal eyes went straight to Sumiko and Ino, she had to wonder at why Sumiko was so open with both of them. Upon their first meeting, Sumiko had explained the situation in the village and expressed her protection to those who were sick. Then she just let Ino be a flirtatious, almost lech, towards her. What kind of woman just allowed to be treated in such a way? Listening to Sumiko's chuckle at whatever Ino had whispered to infuriated Sakura. The sooner they got to the village, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

There were no words to describe the beauty the ancient mountains held. All around the trio were ancient stones that soared high into the sky to above the clouds. Luscious trees stood tall and proud along the mountain sides while a raging river tossed and turned dangerous rapids that carved through the mountains. The three kunoichis could no longer walk on a stable path and followed Sumiko's leaping areas to higher and higher points along the steep mountains. As the young women climbed higher and higher up the mountains, the high altitude began to take it's toll on Sakura and Ino. At one point, Sumiko forced them to stop, "Alright, make yourselves vomit."

"What?" Sakura's eyes were wide as she tried to catch her breath, "We don't feel ill, it's just-"

"It's not the height you're at that's making you lose your breath," Sumiko touched one of the nearby rocks, "These mountains hold chakra within their core and it's essence is putting the chakra within you off balance. Just make yourself sick and you'll feel better."

"But-" Sakura was about to protest until she heard Ino vomit off the side of the mountain.

Ino turned around, wiping the spittle from her mouth and took a breath, "She's right, you'll feel a hell of a lot better."

Sakura noticed both pair of eyes on her. They were actually expecting her to do that? Well...if it did make her feel better. Right? She noticed Sumiko take a few steps towards her, Sakura immediately became defensive and took a step back, "I can do-"

Her foot had slipped on a loose rock and she felt herself falling back. The moment had passed rapidly that Sakura's eyes took in the wide, blue sky. Was she falling? She emitted a gasp at the realization that yes, she was indeed falling. Her gut started to churn even more as she felt the butterflies in her stomach. All of the churning and the butterflies vanished when she felt a hand grasp her shirt. She then felt herself being flung forward and then she was grasped. Sakura placed her hands on the person who grabbed her and felt someone shorter than herself. Glancing down, her eyes came into contact with Sumiko's. She felt Sumiko's arms around her, and something felt natural about how they fit so evening with her curves.

"You have to be more careful, Sakura," Sumiko spoke with a softened tone, but her words were a warning, "The mountains are beautiful, but they will take your life without question."

With that said, Sumiko released Sakura and began to lead the way. Even after the release Sakura could still feel Sumiko's hold on her. She felt Ino brush up against her and smirked, "Look at you getting cozy with Sumiko. Do I sense competition?"

"What?" Sakura, baffled, started to walk forward as well, "Sorry to inform you, but I'm not interested in women. I think you two have more in common anyways."

"You think?" Ino smiled as she looked ahead to Sumiko, "I thought maybe it was just me, but I think she's taking an interest in me, too."

To see genuine happiness on Ino's face made Sakura feel uneasy especially since Ino's happiness was coming from the hope that Sumiko would be the woman she was seeking. Why should she feel that way? Sakura chastised herself for not wanting her best friend to be happy, even if it meant with Sumiko. She ought to be happy for Ino, but all she could feel was a dark emotion she knew she shouldn't feel. As the two caught up with Sumiko, their main focus during the trek was watching their footing and trying to stay with Sumiko. Just like Sumiko had mentioned the earlier, it would be another few hours until Yama Village was in their sights. Hours had passed and Sumiko stopped them in front of a long, dark tunnel that went through the mountain. Sakura caught her breath as Ino stood alongside of Sumiko, "You should've gotten sick, Sakura. You're only hurting yourself."

"I'm fine," Sakura breathed before standing up, "Are we almost there?"

"This is the last tunnel," Sumiko went to the edge of the tunnel and touched it's wall, "This has been the connection to the outside world. It was made by the guardians before they began to lose their abilities in an attempt to make our village known to the world."

Ino went to the wall of the tunnel next to Sumiko and placed her hand on the stone as well, "It looks so neatly cut. How did they do it?"

Sumiko turned to face both Sakura and Ino, "The guardians have the kekkei-genkai that make them able to control the mountains and the stone all around them. What I said before about how the mountains hold a vast amount of chakra, the guardians are the sole people who are able to tap into that chakra to control the mountains."

The guardians sound like they wanted the village to change, or at least that was what Sakura was understanding. She kept her thoughts to herself as she entered the tunnel with the others and admired how neat the tunnel was made. The walls around them were secured with columns without any fear of a cave-in. Sakura glanced up at the ceiling to see circular patterns that looked as if someone wanted to have some say in design. A kekkei-genkai that could tap into the hidden chakra of a mountain was certainly a gift, so why would someone want to take that away from within the village? Her questions would soon be answered as the light at the end of the tunnel grew bigger with each step until the three emerged on the otherside. Sumiko put her hand up to keep the two from following as she neared the opening of the village. Two large stone slabs, almost the same size as the ones in front of Konoha, stood in her way as she called out, "I am Sumiko of the Yama Village, I give my blood to seek passage into my home."

Pulling out a kunai, Sumiko sliced her palm and smeared her blood in a horizontal line that covered both large stones. Sakura and Ino both felt a rumble beneath their feet as the stone slabs began to move apart from each other and allowed them entry. Sumiko looked over her shoulder at them, "Welcome to Yama Village. You are the first outsiders we've ever had."

* * *

It looked as if the entire village stood outside in waiting to see Sakura and Ino. While Sakura was a bit put off by their mistrustful glares, Ino was soaking in the attention with a confident stride as she stood next to Sumiko. She ought to have more humility... Sakura grumbled words beneath her breath until she noticed Sumiko stop in front of four elderly people. They must be the elders that Sumiko was explaining early. She watched as Sumiko bowed low to the four people and announced, "These are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka sent by you from Konoha to help the guardians in their time of need. I take full responsibility of their actions during their time in our village."

The way the elders gazed at them sent a frozen shiver down her spine. If they sent for them, why the glares? Then, one of the male elders took a step forward and held Sumiko's shoulder, "Then let them give a blood oath to follow our rules during their stay."

Sumiko held out a kunai for both of the kunoichis. Sakura, apprehensive of that choice entailed, was about to warn Ino until she saw her friend approach Sumiko and took the kunai without hesitation. She reached out to stop Ino, but watched in worry as Ino sliced her palm and hold out the blood that dripped down her hand, "I, Ino Yamanaka, give a blood oath to uphold your rules and culture during my time in your village."

Then, when Sakura began to lower her hand, she felt Sumiko gently take her hand in hers. Sumiko then placed the kunai in Sakura's hand, "In order to remain here, you must take a blood oath. Please, Sakura, I need you here to help."

Why did Sumiko's voice seem so soft yet acted as if she were a sword pointing the way towards the battlefield? Sakura felt all eyes on her, though Ino seemed to be just staring at Sumiko. Tsunade had always told her that in order to be a medical-ninja, she had to adapt to her surroundings. If this meant making a promise she couldn't exactly promise fully, then so be it. Sakura sliced her palm and allowed the blood to drop in front of the elders, "I, Sakura Haruno, give a blood oath to uphold your rules and culture during my time in your village."

It seemed giving a blood oath pleased the elders as they welcomed them into the village. However, Sumiko was already leading them to the part of the village where the guardians lived. Ino examined her wound on the way and looked to Sumiko, "Why do you have to give a blood oath? Doesn't that seem kind of...I don't know, ancient ways?"

Sumiko chuckled as she crossed her arms loosely, "You noticed how your blood hit the ground, right?"

Sakura then began to understand where this conversation was heading, "So the blood is now in the mountains, and the oath we made actually binds us to your village."

This made Sumiko stop and turn towards the two women with a soft smile on her lips, "Call it old fashioned, but at least we know we can trust you. Making a blood oath with this village now technically makes you one of us. So, you two are new members to our village."

The look of pure joy on Ino's face was enough to sicken Sakura. She was about to say something until they came across a large wooden gate and two wooden doors with seals all over it. These were containment seals to keep others from going in? Sumiko took the seals off with ease before entering the compound, "This is the district where the guardians live. As you can see, we don't allow the other villagers inside in fear of this virus spreading."

"Then why do you have access? Is it because of guiding us?" Ino glanced to Sumiko to ask.

"Precisely," Sumiko smiled up at Ino.

There had to be more to this than Sumiko was saying. Sakura didn't argue because they were approaching the first large home, and Sumiko had mentioned to be highly respectful. Once they entered, the home was eerily quiet. Sumiko seemed calm as she led them down a hall to a room of many people who navy blue tattoos all over their bodies and faces. They all seemed fine, even healthy in Sakura's perspective, but the look of desperation was clear in their eyes. A tall man approached Sumiko and the two kunoichi, "Are these the medical-ninja?"

Something passed between the man and Sumiko, at least from what Sakura could see. Sumiko then answered, "They're here to help us."

The man eyed Sakura and Ino before his features softened, "We are more than happy to see your safe arrival. If you can at least figure out what has caused us to lose our kekkei-genkai, we will indebted to you eternally."

Sakura smiled as she tied her hair into a high ponytail, "We will do all we can. First, I need a blood sample from everyone. Ino will be examining the children and the very young of this household to see if they have their kekkei-genkai."

Each person had a different ailment, but they all had the same complaint: the loss of their kekkei-genkai. At first, Sakura wondered why it was such a big deal, but as she recalled Sasuke and glanced over at Ino it hit her how important their kekkei-genkai's meant. Without the Sharingan, could Sasuke be as strong as he was? And Ino, if she didn't have her kekkei-genkai, could she fight as well as she did now? As Sakura examined a strong, muscular, and healthy young woman who gave her single-word answers, she questioned if a kekkei-genkai truly defined a shinobi. These people acted as if their lives meant nothing anymore. It was as if the life had been taken from their spirits and they were left with only their bodies.

Once noon came around, Ino insisted that she would keep examining the young while Sakura took a small break. She went to the kitchen where Sumiko sat with a full kettle of tea and two glasses. Sumiko gestured to the chair next to hers, "I've made herbal tea. It's from the herbs that grow within the mountains."

Sakura, emotinally drained, sat down with a small smile as she poured herself a cup of tea. Taking a long drink of the tea, she enjoyed the bold flavors that tasted like the mountain range itself. She placed the cup down as she toyed with the cup. Her eyes stayed on the tea as she recalled each and every face that she had seen today. Then, she felt something warm on her hand to see Sumiko had reached over and gave her hand a light squeeze.

"You have no idea how much gratitude these people have for you, Sakura," Sumiko kept her eyes right on Sakura, "Or how much gratitude I have for you for helping them."

The way Sumiko had spoken so softly or the way she seemed to see through Sakura made her feel...different. She could tell Sumiko wasn't coming onto her like Ino was, but she felt a connection. As she looked into Sumiko's emerald eyes, a part of her felt as if she understood Sumiko on a deep level. Ino was her best friend and she felt like she shared a good connection with Ino, yet this connection with Sumiko went to a personal level of knowing. Sakura didn't move her hand as she gave a slight nod, "It's just the first day and I can already see that this is going to be a long process. As long as the guardians have patience, Ino and I will be able to at least scratch the surface."

Then, Sakura moved her hands. Though she had no idea what Sumiko felt, she didn't want Ino to get the wrong idea. Pouring herself and Sakura more tea, Sumiko then spoke, "How are you feeling? Your body didn't reject the chakra presence yet."

"I feel great, honestly," Sakura shrugged before taking a sip of her tea, "But I want to talk about Ino with you. You know she can't keep her eyes off of you."

Talking about Ino to Sumiko, though Sakura knew it was the right thing to do, it felt forced. She didn't want to try to impress Sumiko with Ino. In fact, she didn't want to have that conversation at all. When she noticed Sumiko's silence and seemingly disinterest, she wondered if Sumiko felt the same way about Ino? A pit of guilt hit Sakura hard as she saw Sumiko stir her tea with a spoon for a few moments acting as if she hadn't heard a word Sakura had said. Sakura then cleared her voice, "She's available, you know. A real catch-"

"That's nice," Sumiko stated, almost angrily, and left the kitchen with her tea.

What was that about? Sakura stood up to go after Sumiko, but forced herself to remain standing. Why would Sumiko be angry about Ino's availability? She felt her shoulders slump. Knowing that Sumiko was upset with her didn't feel right. Sakura didn't finish her tea and went back to work. Whatever happened in the kitchen, she'd try to fix later. In the mean time, she had a duty to help the guardians with their virus.

* * *

At the end of the day, there were several findings Sakura had made a list about: a) the kekkei-genkai that the guardians had were linked with the mountains, b) the various ailments they described were similar to withdrawal, and c) the children and newborns did not have the kekkei-genkai because of the parents' not passing on the genes. Thus, Sakura made her first hypothesis; those who had the kekkei-genkai to link themselves with the mountain's chakra left their bodies in a state of such strength that without that link to the mountain's chakra, their bodies were incapable of performing at their 'normal' capactiy. Once the parents' were stricken with the virus to take their kekkei-genkai, the genes were not passed to their offspring and left them as any normal shinobi.

Sakura finished her documentation for the day and sat in her bed as Ino brushed her hair in her own bed, "Tomorrow, Ino, I need you to talk with the Elders to see how they feel about the guardians. I don't think this is just a regular virus. The adults should still carry the genes to their kekkei-genkai in order to pass it on."

"No problem," Ino smiled, "I'll see if Sumiko wants to join me out for lunch then."

Ino's statement brought the memory back to Sakura from earlier. The way Sumiko simply rejected the conversation about Ino left Sakura feeling ill. She glanced at Ino, the way her friend smiled at the thought of taking Sumiko out looked as if she were on cloud-nine. Ino ought to know the truth that Sumiko may not feel the same way about her. Sakura turned out the light so that they could rest, but sleep evaded her. There were so many things going left unsaid in this village. It didn't look like this was a regular virus and the rest of the village seemed unfazed by how their protectors were ailing. If Konoha's shinobi were all sick and on their deathbed, the villagers would have banded together to find a way to help their shinobi. But the villagers in Yama Village acted as if nothing had happened. Sakura waited a few minutes before she heard Ino snoring away to get out of her bed to go for a walk.

Sumiko was supposed to always be around them when they wanted to go out, but Sakura kept to the shadows. She needed to be alone with her thoughts, plus she was beginning to miss her home. Then, her thoughts changed when she went to the outskirts of the village in a shroud to keep her identity covered. In the dark, their stars shined beautiful as the full moon loomed over the mountain village. She found herself overlooking the entire mountain side on a cliff where she could see a few miles of the forest and a distant valley. Being so high up and peering down below made her feel so small when the world was so big. Could she help this village?

"I'm sorry about earlier," a familiar voiced spoke above her.

Sakura glanced up to see Sumiko gazing at the same sight as herself. She turned her eyes back to the unforgettable sight and took a breath, "It's okay, I didn't meant to upset you either."

Whether or not Sumiko had been upset about Ino, no other words were said. Sakura felt Sumiko's presence as if she were standing right next to her. She barely knew anything about the woman yet she felt as if she didn't need to. Something told her she already knew Sumiko, maybe in a different life. Sakura glanced up time to time to see Sumiko didn't take her eyes off from the sky full of stars. Then, when Sakura glanced up to see a shooting star, she made a wish. Did Sumiko make a wish too? Sakura bit her bottom lip, why would she think of something like that? Why did her spirit have to be in such a turmoil over how she felt about Sumiko when she didn't even know her at all. Ino knew more about Sumiko than she did, but Sumiko wasn't acting as if she cared that much about Ino.

She had to ask for her friend's sake. Ino didn't need to be led on anymore. Sakura then turned to ask Sumiko only to see that the mountain kunoichi was standing besides her. Taking a step away, Sakura made sure to watch her step before noticing Sumiko was gazing up at her. Her heart skipped a beat and caused her breath to hitch as she stared back at Sumiko. Sakura then found her strength and outright asked, "Are you interested in Ino or not? As her friend, I don't want to see her get hurt because you don't feel the same way. And if you don't, you need to tell her how you feel."

A look of hurt crossed Sumiko's features as she faced Sakura. Her gaze then hardened as she took a step closer to Sakura, "No, I don't feel the same way and I fail to see how this is any of your business. How I feel towards anyone is my own concern and not yours."

Sumiko's outburt was unexpected and left Sakura confused. She was more confused on how it hurt her to see Sumiko upset. This time, Sumiko didn't storm off. Instead she sat down on the cliff and stared off into the distance. Perhaps it was because she couldn't leave Sakura alone in the village. Even in anger Sumiko followed her orders. Sakura then took a step back, "I'm going to head back..."

"Sakura, wait," Sumiko stood back up as Sakura began to turn around, "I need to tell you something, and you cannot repeat this to anyone."

This couldn't be it. Whatever she felt towards Sumiko couldn't come to light just yet when she didn't know how she felt at all! Sakura felt a lump in her throat as she turned to see Sumiko approach her. Then, Sumiko took Sakura's wrist, "Please, you cannot tell a soul."

Was she even ready for this? They had just met yesterday! Then, Sumiko took a breath and pulled off her jacket to reveal the navy blue tattoos on her arms, "I'm not one of the guardians, but I have their kekkei-genkai. I don't know if it will help in your research. All I knew was that I couldn't keep this secret to myself anymore."

Sakura raised a brow. Though she was relieved to know that that was what Sumiko meant, but it puzzled her as to why this was important. Then, it hit her, "Are you still able to perform your kekkei-genkai?"

Sumiko nodded as she put her jacket back on, "I can, but I don't want to reveal it to the village."

There were so many questions that she wanted to ask, but now wasn't the right time. Sakura thought of several different ways to figure out all of this, so she asked, "Could we meet during the night so that I can use my findings with yours? I won't put you in the study during the day to keep your identity a secret. No one else will know about our experiments at night."

As much as she hated secrets, especially since she'd have to keep Ino in the dark about this, there was no other way. The less people involved meant that both Sumiko could keep her secret while Sakura could dwindle down the facts given to her so she could find the truth behind this ordeal. Sumiko nodded as she smiled up at Sakura, "I had a feeling that I could trust you with this secret, Sakura. It's funny, it feels like i've known you for such a long time. Maybe it's just me."

"No, I know what you mean," Sakura heard herself say, what was she saying? The way Sumiko smiled even more at her response made her know that this may be more than she could handle. As the two began to walk back, Sakura noticed how close Sumiko was walking next to her. But, she was uncomfortable. Just like Sumiko had mentioned it felt as if she had known her for such a long time that it felt natural. Once they reached the large home, Sakura's head was spinning with questions she knew she'd have to ask on the next night. She was about to turn to head to her room when she felt her hand being held and squeezed in the same manner as before. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Sumiko had held her hand once again before heading off to her room.

Whatever she felt towards Sumiko had to be suppressed. No matter what, Ino was into Sumiko and should be able to pursue her. Besides, Sakura knew she didn't swing that way and she was just trying to get her job done in the village. Sumiko was just being normal towards her, right? Sakura stopped in front of her door and took a breath. She couldn't lie to herself, she enjoyed the feeling of Sumiko holding her hand or how natural it felt to be close to her physically. It was just a part of her that wasn't used to the attention coming from a woman. All of it just felt odd to her. Sakura took another breath before going into her bedroom to see Ino sitting up in her bed. The way Ino glared at Sakura felt as if she were about to be attacked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah there is," Ino stood up in nothing put her bra and underwear, "Since when did you decide to play the lesbian field, huh?"

Sakura raised a brow as she went to go to her bed, only to be blocked by Ino. This time she wasn't going to be so nice since she was getting very tired, "Look, Ino, i'm tired and just-"

"What? Did you fling yourself too hard on Sumiko?" Ino pushed Sakura away from the bed, "I saw you walk back with her and how close you were to her. Do you think i'm stupid enough to not see past your lies? I knew you were probably confused and in denial, but don't go after someone that i'm going after!"

"I'm not going after anyone!" Sakura got in Ino's face, only to realize that that was the wrong choice.

Ino grabbed Sakura so fast and pinned her on her bed that Sakura felt dizzy. Her grip on Sakura's arms were harder than any regular play fighting or training, making Sakura yelp slightly. Then, Ino realized how hard her grip was and removed herself from Sakura, "Sakura...i'm sorry, I didn't mean... I was just jealous."

"Of what?" Sakura winced as she sat up, "I don't like Sumiko like that. In fact, I didn't even notice that we were standing the close. Besides, I can't compete with you."

Sakura left the bed to go to her own. She had never seen Ino act that way towards her, even when they were younger she never grabbed her like that. Ino took a step towards Sakura only to see Sakura shy away from her. Fear took over Ino's features as she went back to her bed. Then, as Ino turned away from Sakura, she could hear Ino say, "Sometimes I can't compete with you."

* * *

In the morning, Sakura found Ino's bed empty when she woke. She probably had gotten straight to the Elders to get as much information as she could. Sakura sat up and stretched before seeing an envolope on her nightstand. Inside was a small note and a seal vacuum capsule of blood. The note read: 'Sakura, thank you again for last night. I'm glad that you understood. Let me know if there is more I can help you with. Miko.'

In fear of her identity, Sakura understood the slight name change. She placed the note in her pillow as she took the capsule of blood with her as she dressed herself for the day to get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

The Elders' meeting room was stifled with the stench of tobacco as Ino sat alongside of Sumiko. As Ino waited for the Elders to quit mumbling to themselves, she whispered to Sumiko, "How long are we supposed to wait?"

"The Elders must decide first if you're worth speaking to," Sumiko shrugged, "Don't be offended, they do this to everyone."

Ino grimaced. She hated it when people were so judgmental especially when they held a position of power. Finally, one of the Elder females looked to Ino, "We do not like the revealing clothing you wear."

She glanced down to her normal purple outfit that did show her mid-drift. When she was about to exclaim her lack of different clothing, she noticed Sumiko slide a poncho over to Ino discretely. Ino smiled to Sumiko as she pulled the poncho over herself and instantly regretted it. For one, it was itchy! Secondly, she didn't like the coloring of how poop-brown it was. Ino sighed as she looked to the Elders, "Is this better, then?"

"We approve," the Elders answered in unison.

"I'd like to start by saying that you have a wonderful village and my friend and I have found your village very peaceful," Ino wanted to feed into their ego, "In my village, the only peace we have is during the night and even then it's not as peaceful as one would believe."

"We pride ourselves with our seclusion," one of the male Elders boasted, "Keeping to our culture and traditions has kept our village in line for centuries. We have trained our shinobi in the ways of the silent mountain so that they will indoctrinate these teachings to the next generation. It is unfortunate that the Guardians have fallen to their illness, their protection was vital and very important to our culture. It was said that their ancestors were the original creators of this village."

Ino would glance at Sumiko for a brief moment to take note of her reactions. So far, Sumiko sat as a stone wall and listened attentively to what the Elders had to say. She then decided that it was time to dive deeper into how they felt about the Guardians, "It seems as if the Guardians are the heart beat of this village. But it looks like from the loss of their kekkei-genkai, even the children from their homes aren't even capable of performing their blood-born abilities. What will your village do for protection now that you've opened the doors to your village?"

"Silly girl, do you think we will keep the doors to our village open for good?" the other female Elder spoke, almost taunting Ino, "Just because we all you and your friend inside to help the Guardians doesn't mean that we will be inviting the world inside."

"It just doesn't make sense that the Guardians have lost their kekkei-genkai which means your protection is at a new low, so then how are you going to salvage some type of protection?" Ino raised her voice as she rested her hands on the table in front of her.

"What business did you really want to speak about, child?" one of the male Elders raised his own voice at her, "Did you want to discuss the Guardians or the safety of our village? Which is it because you are wasting our time!"

That was it. Ino slammed her palms into the table, ready to yell at them until she felt Sumiko pull on her poncho back to her seat. Sumiko then stood up, "My apologies, Elders. Ino is simply worried for our village since she now feels as if she were apart of us. As her guide, I will escort her around the village and we will seek a meeting with you soon."

"We are humbled for her new love for our village and we are happy to see her here, but we do not think it wise to discuss such a delicate matter with a new member just yet," the same Elder who had raised his voice to Ino spoke to Sumiko, "The matter of the Guardians will be discussed at a later time."

It was far from over. Ino watched as the Elders began to talk amongst themselves when she grabbed Sumiko's wrist, "Catch me."

"Wha-?" Sumiko was about to question Ino then watched as she performed a jutsu she didn't understand.

Ino, sending her spirit to an Elder woman directly in front of her, had fallen from her spirit leaving her body. Sumiko caught Ino as three of the four Elders turned to witness Ino 'fainting'. One of the Elder males, "Is she alright?"

"I believe she has worked throughout the night and just fainted," Sumiko responded, "I will return her to her room to rest."

"Be careful with her," Ino's new host beckoned to Sumiko, "She could awaken at any moment."

Being inside an old body was easily comparable to wearing a wet blanket. Her skin was tough and wrinkly while held a fat guy on her torso. She followed the other Elders out of the meeting room and back out to the village. So far it was as if she were just taking a stroll until she realized they were going back to a larger home. It must be for them because the other woman began saying how she was going to enjoy her lunch while the two older men brought out their pipes. Ino waited until they were all inside when she followed the other old woman to the kitchen, "It is a shame about those guardians."

"Shame?" the other old woman spat as she went to the fridge, "All they wanted was to go see the outside world, and now look at them. They should see this as a curse upon them for their curiosity."

This was new. Ino sat at the table, she could smell her body and it was causing her to want to be sick. However, she had a good hold on this woman's spirit so it would be awhile before she needed to leave her host. The old woman then continued, "I don't feel that the Guardians deserve their fate, but they knew better than to try and get the village to seek out the world. It's dangerous outside this village and they were the only ones who could face those dangers. We certainly couldn't and why put the innocent in danger for their careless choices? Praise be to Kami for not giving them a fatal consequence."

As the old woman began to feast upon her meal, Ino knew she had to gather the other opinions. Right as she was about to stand up the other old woman then asked, "Your Sumiko is tempting fate as well. It is best if you remind her of her good fortune for not being one of the Guardians."

"Huh?... Oh, yes, I will remind her," Ino attempted to agree, did she have a relative of Sumiko's as a host? She wanted to know more, perhaps if she just asked a few questions, "Sumiko is a bright one, I doubt she is in any real danger of venturing out."

"Really, Ayame? Just yesterday you were threatening to beat her with your cane for volunteering to be those outsider's guides. A granddaughter born of such bad circumstances should keep her head low, isn't that what you said?" the old woman raised a brow.

Ino fought back her temper and put on her best act, "It just looks like she's trying to turn a new leaf. Perhaps if she meets the right person she'll learn a bit of humility."

This seemed to agree with the other old woman, though Ino was ready to kick some ass. She left the kitchen to find the to male Elders smoking their pipe in the main room of the house. Ino approached them and sat on the couch next to one of the men, "This weather today is quite nice, isn't it?"

"First sunny week we've had in centuries," the old man next to her snorted, "Kami must not be pleased with us. Surely this is a bad omen to come."

Ino cringed within her host. These people were absolutely terrified of the unknown that it crippled them. She waved their smoke away from her face as she leaned back in her seat, "Perhaps we were too hard on that foreigner today. Surely we must be able to trust someone that is not from our village."

"Ayame, don't let your granddaughter's words get to your head. You said you had rallied her to be an obedient member of this village, perhaps you are wavering..." the old man that sat furthest away from her had such beady eyes as he peered at her.

"I hardly agree," Ino sniffed as she stared right back, "I am just trying to see it from a different perspective-"

"These foreigners only serve one purpose and that is to fix whatever problem the Guardians have gotten themselves into," the old man next to Ino stated as he smoked his pipe, "As for your granddaughter, she is lucky that you are your grandmother. If it were not for your position among us, she would have been tossed down the mountains by the Guardians."

Ino stiffened. What exactly was Sumiko that had her pinned against both the Elders and the Guardians? Finished with her information, Ino excused herself to go upstairs to find a random room. She placed her host on the bed facing upward as she left the host to return to her body. Her kekkei-genkai had gotten easier to control over her years of training though waking up was the hardest part. Ino yawned as she blinked her eyes open, both elated and comforted to be back in her youthful body. She then noticed she was in her bed and Sumiko was sitting on Sakura's bed as she sat up, "Thanks for waiting, I got all the information I needed."

"Did the Elders plan this?" Sumiko's voice was serious, her eyes fixated on Ino.

The look of distrust was east to spot in Sumiko's features in that moment. Just like the Elders and the rest of the villagers, Sumiko was just as mistrustful towards the Elders as it seemed. Ino shook her head gently, "They have their own opinions of the Elders and saying that Kami was the one who cursed them with this virus, but no, they were not the ones who did this to them."

Sumiko's shoulders slumped as her eyes went to the floor in dismay. Ino went over to her and sat next to Sumiko, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Hey, don't look so down. I'll find the cause of this virus even if it means that i'll stay here forever."

She then felt Sumiko slowly pull away from Ino's touch. Ino instinctively retracted her arm though she was confused why Sumiko would reject her forwardness. Perhaps it was just the disappointment of not knowing the root cause of all this that had Sumiko acting differently. Then again, she hardly knew the woman, perhaps she was temperamental like this on occasion. Sumiko then looked to Ino as she turned her head slightly, "What did the Elders say?"

Too much. Ino didn't want to openly ask about Sumiko's history with the Guardians or her grandmother in the Elders, but she wouldn't know unless she asked, right? She shifted her weight on the bed before standing up to fix her hair, "Ayame is your grandmother, and that-"

"Don't say anything else, please," Sumiko immediately stood up and stated with such fury, "Whatever you heard in there, don't you ever repeat it."

Ino, taken back by Sumiko's anger, had spun around to face Sumiko. But, she was already walking passed her in a hurry and out of the room. She hadn't expected to have angered her so easily. Her spirit dampened, Ino sighed as she went to help Sakura with the blood samples.

Meanwhile, Sakura had just finished with her blood samples and had begun to gather herbs that the Guardians provided for an anesthetic. To her dismay there wasn't enough for everyone. Sakura got up from her seat and sought out Sumiko, finding her with the other Guardians in the main room, "Uhm...Sumiko, I was wondering if we could go and get more of these herbs. There is enough here for half of those in this household and i'll need more when we go to the other houses."

Sumiko whispered something to one of the Guardians before nodding wordlessly and went to the front door. Sakura, confused, followed without question Sumiko out of the door and up the mountain. With each leap, it appeared as if Sumiko was going as fast as she could to get away from the village. Was she upset about something? There was so much Sakura felt as if she should know about, but the village was clouded in a mist of secrets that she feared there would be just too much. Sakura managed to keep up until they were in a small patch of forest on the mountain where Sumiko leaned against a tree, "There should be the same herbs you're looking for here."

She was definitely upset about something. Sumiko had her arms crossed tightly on her chest with her jacket zipped up all the way to her neck this time instead of her casual place around her breasts. Sakura grimaced, how did she know about where Sumiko normally kept her zipper placement yet didn't know this woman's history in the village. As she gathered more herbs from one of the bushes, she realized she was out of bags and all the other bags she had on her were full of herbs. She stood up, and saw that Sumiko had pulled off her satchel and handed it to Sakura, "Here, use mine. It should be big enough to carry all that you need."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled, taking the satchel in her grasp.

She began to go back to picking the herbs before glancing up to see a small smile on Sumiko's lips as well. Even if it was just a small conversation, she was happy to see that Sumiko was getting in a better mood. When she finished, Sakura was about to head down when Sumiko softly took her arm, "Could we stay up here for a few minutes? I'm...not really in a rush to go back just yet. The virus isn't going away today and no one is dying."

"...Yeah, no problem," Sakura took a step back and sat on the ground, "Is something wrong, Sumiko?"

"No," Sumiko's answer was swift at first, then her shoulders eased downward as she uncrossed her arms, "Yes. Your friend, Ino, used some jutsu and took over one of the bodies of the Elders and apparently found out about a few secrets about myself. I didn't want these secrets to be known to either of you since it doesn't involve your reasoning to be here. I just thought when we became better friends then I'd tell you."

Sakura watched as Sumiko sat next to her and allowed her to continue, "The body Ino took over was my grandmother, Ayame. She has been with the Elders since my birth and in a way I am both thankful and resentful of her positioning."

She didn't want to interrupt Sumiko in fear that she wouldn't get this time alone again. Though Sumiko was her guide in this village, she was starting to see that Sumiko was more than just a proud villager. Sumiko then looked to Sakura, "The Elders are not the only ones who are stubborn. Even though I agree with the Guardian's thirst for exploration and allowing the village to be open to the world, they also believe that Kami made them who they were specifically because they were meant to be the best of the best. In this ideology about themselves, they are strict on who is allowed to be among them."

There had been tales in Konoha of families that had a kekkei-genkai that would have arranged marriages so that the potential offspring would have the best set of DNA. Sakura had heard about friends that were dating members of a the Hyuuga household, but the parents found out and forbade the couple if the outside person was deemed inadequate. Sumiko took a breath before gazing off into the village far below them, "Ayame is my maternal grandmother, my mother was a normal, older villager who was having an affair with one of the highest ranking Jonin in the Guardians, who was also married. As you can see that was completely taboo and even worse when she became pregnant. Ayame had just been accepted into the Elders when my mother turned to her for advice. She sent my mother away from the village in secret during her pregnancy with me to survive for the nine months on her own."

"That's terrible!" Sakura exclaimed, her blood boiling just at the thought, "How did your mother survive?"

"My father had heard about it and would sneak out to bring her food and clean water. She stayed in one of the cave on the mountain side prepare clothes for me. Then, one day near her due date, my father went out to check on her only to find me wrapped up in many clothes and body of my lifeless mother," Sumiko wrapped the up story by drawing her knees to her chest and resting her head on her arms, "I've heard he lived a long time with his family and died when I was around 13. There were many funerals that I had to attend with Ayame so maybe I went to it."

"But you're one of the Guardians by blood, so you ought to be able to join their ranks," Sakura sat on her knees as she faced Sumiko, "The Elders trust you and-"

"I can't be one the Guardians," Sumiko sighed as she returned Sakura's gaze, "They would kill me on the spot, well if they could at least since i'm the only one who still has a kekkei-genkai. You see, when my father found me he took me to Ayame and the Elders. He explained the affair and that's when they told him to forget about me and my mother, to go back to his family and move on. Ayame was then sworn to secrecy and the whole ordeal forgotten in time. They know me as Ayame's granddaughter by blood, but the village knows me as Ayame's granddaughter by adoption."

There was a long pause as Sakura took in all the information. Growing up must've been hard for Sumiko. Sakura reached over and held Sumiko's shoulder, then felt Sumiko lean onto her. At first Sakura was about to push her away gently, but decided against it. She put her arm around Sumiko's shoulders and asked, "When did you find out about all of this?"

"Going up in the ranks as a Chunin," Sumiko shrugged, moving closer onto Sakura, "Ayame told me just the day before the Guardians gave me the new title of Jonin. She said if I would be one of the many ninja to fight along side the Guardians that I ought to know that they are my family."

Though they would kill her if they found out she was actually one of them. Sakura gazed down the mountain at the village that Sumiko called her home. If she had grown up in Konoha, affairs such as her mother's would have passed over in a few years or at least better hidden without Sumiko's isolation. Sakura felt Sumiko sigh as she sunk deeper onto her. She was so warm and yet she wore the beige jacket, maybe it was very light? Her hand went from Sumiko's shoulder down to her hip as she kept Sumiko in place next to her. Now she understood why Sumiko was the way she was. She was proud of her village because it made her stronger in many ways rather than one. With the strength of the mountain and the core soft and malleable, Sumiko was no different than a kunoichi that was wounded.

"Sakura," Sumiko broke Sakura's train of thought.

Sakura looked down to see Sumiko smiling up at her with softened eyes, "Thank you for listening. I know it sounds strange, but I had a feeling you'd be the first to know when I met you."

Was her head inching closer to hers? Sakura felt her cheeks flare as she noticed Sumiko's face closing in on hers. Could she kiss another woman? I mean Sumiko just opened up to her, but it was hardly a sentimental moment! She kept her head still, then realized Sumiko had just fixed her head placement to next to Sakura's. The pink-haired kunoichi felt instant relief though she did feel a tinge of disappointment as well.

"Sakura," Sumiko breathed, "I am glad to have you as a friend. Maybe when this is all over, I will visit you in Konoha."

All feelings and emotions aside, Sakura felt herself warming up to Sumiko. Yes, she enjoyed feeling Sumiko against her and loved how Sumiko would look at her, but beyond that she felt a good connection between them. Sakura gave Sumiko a small squeeze, "I'd like that."

With a few moments minutes sitting together like that, Sakura holding Sumiko close to her, the two kunoichi decided it was time to head back to Yama Village. Sumiko went to grab a few items from the grocery store while Sakura went back to the Guardian's district. When she entered, Ino was the first to approach her, "Is she still mad at me? Can I see her? Where did Sumiko go? Damn, damn, damn! I knew I messed up!"

"Ino, calm down, what are you talking about? Sumiko isn't mad at you," Sakura reassured her friend, only to see Ino trying to brush away the tears from her eyes, "Ino?"

"She pulled away from me earlier," Ino spoke an octave above a whisper, "Then I began to tell her what I heard and she stormed off. Maybe I was coming on too fast..."

"I think that's exactly it," Sakura wanted to steer Ino away from getting hurt, "You have to remember she's really worried about the situation with the Guardian's."

Ino brushed away the tears from her eyes, her shoulders still slumped. Sakura could see that she had really taken to Sumiko in the last few days if Ino was this upset about Sumiko. Then again, she had been upset as well when she thought she had angered Sumiko. A small fear formed inside of Sakura as she began to understand that Sumiko could cause a rift between her and Ino. She tossed that idea to the side, in order for Sumiko to be a rift there had to be mutual emotions. So far, Sakura couldn't tell what she felt for Sumiko besides that they were getting to be friends.

* * *

Sumiko had lied when she said she was going to pick up food to cook for her and the two other kunoicihs. Instead, she went to the cave outside the village where her mother had died from blood-loss. She stood motionless though she felt more at home in the cave than she did in her own village. For once, she actually felt as if she were at peace though her entire world was in a turmoil. In her world, fighting with the Guardians and now taking care of them were apart of her responsibility. As a kunoichi among them she stood by them as an ally. And, secretly, as their family, it was her duty to try to find a way to cure them of this virus.

But why was she not affected by the virus?

"I had a hunch you'd be here," Ayame's voice echoed in the cave.

Sumiko turned slightly to see the pink sky and Ayame's wrinkled features. Her eyes down-casted, the rules of honor did not apply outside the village. At least not to Sumiko at the moment. Ayame went to a nearby boulder and let out a groan, her body was no longer able to make the trek to visit her daughter's grave as easily as she used to be able to. Sumiko stood still for a few moments before going to her grandmother, "I don't like secrets, Grandmother. I told Sakura today of my affiliation to the Guardians."

She had expected Ayame to be angry or rage, but her grandmother's face was very similar to a stone. Her features were unreadable before she nodded, "I had another hunch that you would. I tried to make the village live inside you and yet being born in the wild you have taken the outside world's curiosity."

Though Sumiko felt that her gran's words were gibberish, she did have a point. Those born inside the village were better at holding secrets and emotions in while, being born in the wild, her natural curiosity blossomed and her emotions sometimes got the better of her. Though she was working on her temperament. Ayame sighed as she turned her eyes to the pink sky, "I have no doubt that Sakura and her big-voiced friend will find a cure for the Guardians, but I must implore you to not make it known to anyone else. Telling her may help them find something."

"I thought so, too," Sumiko commented as she sat next to Ayame, then teased, "I am surprised you made it down here without going into withdrawal from being outside the village."

"I wasn't always the way I am now," Ayame's voice was stern as she turned her attention to Sumiko, "At one point I was a kunoichi that wanted to see the world. But my love for Yama Village was bigger than my curiosity. Sumiko, I know you want to explore the world, but it is dangerous. People will use you and hurt you because of your beauty and naivety. I see a future among the Elders in your future if you remain in Yama Village."

Sumiko didn't say a word. Becoming one of the Elders was the highest honor and no other authority topped an Elder. To many people it was a dream that was far from their reach. But, because of Ayame's affiliation with the Elders and her being one of them, Sumiko had a better chance to become one of the Elders. It just wasn't what she saw for herself. Sumiko put her knees together as she summed up the courage to say, "I want to settle down one day and have a family...just outside the village."

Ayame gave another groan before frowning, "I thought the same way at one point. You will be surprised at who you find in this village. Someone will dash all your previous ambitions away and you'll find yourself making new ones just for them."

To this Ayame gave a snort of a chuckle, the most amusement Sumiko had ever seen out of her typically stern grandmother. The old woman then released a long breath, "I believe in fate and that we are all given a certain destiny. You, Sumiko, wanted to be born too early. Kami knew he couldn't keep you until you were ready so you jumped at the first opportunity and had my daughter birth you. If you had waited, you would have been born as one of the Guardians."

"Except i'm this," Sumiko then stood up, "How long am I going to suffer for a consequence I did not commit?"

This had been a fight that had been said too many times. So many times that Ayame had lost count. Why Sumiko could not use her kekkei-genkai with pride like the Guardians, why she had to keep her true nature as someone who was curious of the outside world under her skin, or why she would never feel as if she belonged to the village? Ayame placed her cane between her legs and stood up, focusing on her balance before she decided to leave the cave. Some questions did not have answers. Some questions didn't need answers.

Sumiko put her thumb to her mouth and bit down hard on her flesh. She did not want to return to Yama Village, but for the Guardians she had to. Plus, she wanted to see Sakura again before she went to bed.

* * *

Sakura and Ino continued analyzing the blood samples until late into the evening. Sumiko had returned and prepared supper for them, but the plates had gone cold as neither girl had touched a bite to keep on working. Finally, Sakura peeled herself away from her work and began to eat the food prepared for her. There was still one more blood to analyze and compare, and that was Sumiko's blood. She didn't want to analyze Sumiko's blood early one since she wanted to observe the changes in the others. So far, the Guardians' blood samples were all normal. Their kekkei-genkai was there, it just wasn't active. Something was causing them to remain dormant.

"This is really good," Ino dug into the plate as well, "Sumiko can cook."

"It'd probably taste even better if we had eaten it fresh," Sakura commented, the food was great but it was meant to be a hot meal, "I just have to go over one more sample and i'll head to bed. How about you?"

"I'm all finished," Ino could barely put her plate down, "Nothing abnormal yet. I haven't seen this type of thing before. The whole thing is there, we can see how they're all similar but nothing is happening."

"There's a good chance that we will have to report back this is a warfare," Sakura finished her plate and leaned back in the hard, wooden chair, "We know the Elders see this as a curse on the Guardians, but what do the Guardians think of the Elders? I don't want to rule out anything until we gather all the information that we can find."

"I don't disagree," Ino looked to Sakura as she, too, finished her plate, "Why don't you talk to the Guardians here and i'll keep up the work."

"Alright," Sakura could hear the sharpness in Ino's voice though she could tell that Ino was being subtle.

Ino walked off to head to their room as Sakura turned back to her work station. She placed the blood sample beneath the filter of her microscope and began to analyze Sumiko's blood. As she had suspected, Sumiko's kekkei-genkai was active. This only meant one thing; biological warfare. If this were a virus only for those who carried this kekkei-genkai, then it would have spread to all who had it. However, since the households were the only ones infected and leaving Sumiko excluded, the Guardians were targets. Sakura sat back in her seat. There was no one to tell because it could put herself and others in danger since the culprit had to be someone in the village.

Her first guess were the Elders, but that didn't seem accurate. Sakura sighed, she had to get some sleep and now she had to deal with this. Ino had to be told. She stood up from her seat and went to their bedroom only to find it empty. Odd... Sakura didn't question this and figured she wanted to be alone like she had the other night. Instead, she turned off the light and prepared for bed.

* * *

Ino stood outside Sumiko's bedroom, her heart racing in her chest as she knocked on Sumiko's door. She heard the soft footsteps as Sumiko went to the door and opened it. At first, she saw the excited anticipation in her eyes and watched the emotion fade when Sumiko realized it was Ino. Ino felt her gut drop as she scratched the back of her head, "Sorry for disturbing you, I just thought we could hang out for a little bit. I'm not really that tired and-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm kind of tired myself," Sumiko held the door as she looked away from Ino.

It was a cold day in hell if Ino was rejected. She felt her heart want Sumiko more than just a friend. On the first day, she had seen how Sumiko had interacted with her and wanted to feel that again. Ino noticed Sumiko beginning to shut the door and took a step forward, "You had said that no one is allowed to show public display of affections, but how about now? I want to show you how I'm beginning to feel for you and you're pushing me away!"

"Not tonight, Ino," Sumiko's voice was firm, but Ino could hear the first signs of wavering.

Ino approached Sumiko in a towering manner and gently held Sumiko's shoulders, who did not turn away, "I thought you were interested in me? Do you care about someone else?"

"Just stop, Ino!" Sumiko stated as she took a step back, "Just-"

"Let me prove it to you!" Ino took Sumiko's wrist, "At least be courteous enough to say you had given me a shot, that's all i'm asking."

She watched Sumiko's features on her face calculating. There was something going on in Sumiko's mind that Ino was hoping for would be in her favor. Sumiko pulled her wrist away and whispered, "One chance, but then that's it. If there's nothing, then no more."

"Thank you," Ino breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come, I'll show you something no one outside the Guardians gets to experience," Sumiko walked passed Ino and out of the bedroom.

They had walked a few good miles outside the village and into a corner of a mountain where three sides had several stories tall of stone blocking the view. On the stones were pictures that were carved beautifully and with such elegance that it had to be from one of the Guardians. Ino watched as Sumiko shrugged off her jacket, admiring the slight muscular build the young woman had. All she wanted was to caress her skin and perhaps hold her at some point in the evening. If she could at least... Well, Ino decided she'd better take her time before she thought of all the things she wanted to do to Sumiko.

Sumiko placed her hand on the art and closed her eyes. Ino could feel a slight hum beneath her feet as she witnessed the designs on the stones beginning to glow a baby blue. Then, as if transferring energy, the baby blue coloring cascaded onto Sumiko's arm and caused the tattoos to glow their navy blue color. Ino's eyes were wide, was this how the Guardians were given their tattoos? Or was this some type of ritual where they connect with the mountain? She then noticed Sumiko extend her hand out to Ino, Sumiko's eyes glowing the baby blue. Without hesitation, Ino grasped Sumiko's hand. As soon as their flesh touched, Ino felt something stab her spirit. Not just once, but a hundred times at once. Something was wrong! Her skin felt as if it were peeling off of her muscles, her muscles felt as if they were on fire from her bones, and her bones felt as if they were shattering to tiny, miniscule pieces all at once. The pain was so intense that it felt as if her eye balls were going to explode as she released a scream that could only match a dying wild animal.

Then, it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Euphoria was all Sumiko could feel as she kept a hold on the mountain's lovely pictures. She wondered why Ino hadn't said anything yet, "Don't you feel it, Ino? I remember coming here on my own to feel the heart of the mountains like the Guardians. I always wondered why they never allowed the other villagers to feel such an experience."

She could feel Ino's hand in hers, but why wasn't she saying anything? Sumiko then let go of the mountain and turned to Ino. When she didn't see Ino standing, she wondered if something had happened? Then, Ino's skin had turned to an ashen gray, her eyes so blood shot that they held very little white sclera in them. What horrified Sumiko even more was how twisted Ino's mouth was; it appeared to have been a mix of a scream and a cry for help! Sumiko then realized she still had a hold of Ino's hand and yanked her hand away as she yelped.

What had happened!? Sumiko covered her mouth as she looked this way and that, fear wrapped around her brain. She went down on her knees and checked Ino's pulse. A wave of relief hit her as she did feel a faint pulse, but she wasn't out of the dark yet. Sumiko closed Ino's eyes and fixed her features so that it wasn't as obvious that there was a problem. What could she do? Regular visitors were banned and that was a sacred Guardian rule! Ayame. She would know what to do! Sumiko picked up Ino carefully, "I'm so sorry, Ino... Please forgive me..."

As fast as she could, Sumiko struggled to keep up Ino's full weight on her body as she leaped from boulder to tree-top all the way back to the village. She stopped at the outskirts of the village and panted as sweat beaded from her face to drip onto the ground. Carrying a full dead-weight body was harder than she had realized. Sumiko looked to Ino's face and felt such guilt for her actions. Perhaps she should've just insisted that things had not continued this way. But there was a real problem at hand: she couldn't take Ino's body into the village like this without having to explain everything. Leaving Ino in the wilderness was a risk she didn't want to take either.

"I don't have the choice..." Sumiko grumbled as she began to enter the village in the early hours of twilight.

As fast as a as she could, leaping from roof-top to roof-top, Sumiko leaped onto the side of the Elder's Manor. She held on to a pipe tightly while holding Ino's body as close to hers as she could. Now, she just had to find the window for her grandmother's room. Sumiko's hand gripped the pipe as tightly as she could as she crawled along the wall and peaked in the first window. It was with great luck that she found Ayame sleeping before she entered through the window as silently as she could before gently placing Ino on the ground. Ayame slowly blinked her eyes open, "Su..miko?"

"It was an accident, Gran," Sumiko whispered as she took a step towards her grandmother, "We were at the Sacred Stone and-"

"You took an outsider to the Sacred Stone!?" Ayame sat up in bed, "How could you be so reckless!?"

"Ayame?" a voice beckoned outside the closed door, "What's going on in there?"

Panic rushed through Sumiko as she went to grab Ino's body, but found Ayame had snatched her wrist, "You must own up to this crime, Sumiko. A woman is hurt because of your negligence."

"But Gran I can't-!"

The other Elder woman walked into the room with a lit candle and gasped at the sight of Ino unconscious, "Is...is she dead?"

"No!" Sumiko snapped as she pulled away from her grandmother's grasp, "She...she's not dead."

"She touched the Sacred Stone," Ayame got up from her bed and pulled on her robe, "Go wake the Guardians. Masaru must hear of this."

At the mention of the Guardian's chief, Sumiko felt her body go numb. Masaru was the one who spoke on behalf of the Guardians and was the one who made the final decisions. Knowing that she would have to answer to Masaru had Sumiko fearing that this situation could get out of hand and fast. She looked to her grandmother, resentful that Ayame hadn't allowed her a timely escape. Ayame returned the gaze as the other Elder female left to awaken Masaru.

Within the hour, the Elders had Sumiko carry Ino as they all went in front of Masaru's manor. He lived in a tradition home made of the mountain's tree oak as most of the Guardians stood to see what was going on. Sumiko did not release Ino from her grasp even as she stood in front of the manor waiting for Masaru to make his appearance. Then, her fear grew stronger as she heard Sakura pushing through the crowd. Sakura reached Sumiko and quickly took Ino from Sumiko's arms, "What happened!? Ino!"

"She touched the Sacred Stone," Sumiko spoke slightly above a whisper, "I didn't... I didn't think this would happen. No one told me outsiders couldn't touch the stone."

Sakura's face was contorted with both worry for Ino and accusatory towards Sumiko. She felt her stomach churn at the anger in Sakura's eyes as she stepped away from Sumiko. The mountain kunoichi was about to go to Sakura until a hushed wave went through the crowd as Masaru exited his home. He was a mountain of a main, standing over six feet tall and muscular as the boulders around the village. Masaru was an aged man though very strong for his age. A gray mustache just above his lips and sharp, deep brown eyes and a balding head; he wore only his black pants as he stood in front of his main doors, "What brings you Elderly onto the Guardian's domain at this hour in the night? What conspiracy to you bring me this time?"

"This is no time to quarell, Masaru," one of the male Elders commented dryly as he held his walking staff, "An outsider has touched your Sacred Stone and has fallen unconscious."

The Guardians began to talk amongst themselves as Sumiko kept her head lowered. Masaru's normally narrow eyes were wide as they fell upon Ino. He released a long sigh as he walked down the short stair down to where Sakura stood, "Her condition seems stable, but it is a risk each time a person who does not have Guardian blood. If she is living, then there is nothing to fear."

He then turned to Sumiko, "You are a kunoichi of this village, how could you not know the dangers of outsiders touching the Sacred Stone. That stone binds the Guardians eternally to the earth beneath our feet and is not meant for you or the other outsiders!"

"I did not think we would come to harm!" Sumiko tried to keep track of her words, not wanting to reveal anything even though the situation was dire, "I had heard the stories...but I did not hear the warnings."

There was a long pause as Masaru kept his eyes on Sumiko. His gaze was too intense for her to return. She crossed her arms over her chest as she turned away from him. It was as if he was trying to peer into her soul to retrieve the truth. Ayame the approached Sumiko and stood at her side, "Lord Masaru, my granddaughter has served as a loyal kunoichi to this village and fought along side you and the other Guardians. She is not a Guardian herself, how could she know the warnings without being a Guardian herself?"

Masaru turned to the large brethren of Guardians surrounding him, "Has anyone disclosed the warnings of the Sacred Stone to this kunoichi?"

Sumiko felt the urge to vomit as several of the Guardians began to raise their hands. She then took a step forward to Masaru, "This is untrue! I may fight alongside the Guardians but I am not a Guardian! I do not know the secrets or the stories that you share among yourselves!"

"Take her into custody," Masaru looked to the four Guardians around him, "I will get the full story when this woman wakes."

Sakura kept a tight hold on Ino as she looked to Masaru, "I know what Sumiko did was wrong and dangerous, but she's our guide. Without her we're not permitted to leave the village for herbs or supplies we may need."

"You will be given a temporary guide until we figure this situation out," a male Elder spoke to Sakura in a reassuring voice.

Masaru nearly yanked Ino from Sakura's arms as he went back into his home with many of the Guardians following him. Sakura went to follow where the four Guardians were taking Sumiko. She took a last look at the Elders to see Ayame actually held a look of concern for her granddaughter. The pink-haired kunoichi gave a simple wave, but Ayame had turned to return to her own home. A sinking feeling blossomed with Sakura's gut as she followed the Guardians to a small home that looked to fit only one family. They bound Sumiko's hands separately by wrapping each hand with duct tape then placed a binding jutsu on each hand to seal them from performing any jutsu together.

When they finished, they allowed Sakura a few minutes before saying she would have to leave for the night. Sakura and Sumiko stood in the barren, what would've been, living room in silence until Sumiko spoke in the midst of the silence, "I'm so, so sorry. I did not know Ino would be hurt. I will make this right."

As much as Sakura wanted to be angry at Sumiko for hurting her friend, she knew it had to have been an accident. Sumiko may not return Ino's emotions, but she wasn't a monster. Sakura then noticed Sumiko's shoulders slumping before she saw the tears brimming in Sumiko's eyes. Was her tears from guilt? No. She could see that Sumiko wasn't the type to cry over guilt or a simple scare. Sakura walked over to Sumiko and stood a few inches from her, "You're terrified at what Ino will say when she wakes up."

"She may not understand... She may tell them I touched the Sacred Stone and that I was unharmed," Sumiko did her best to speak clearly as the tears fell down her cheeks, "I... I can't say I blame her."

This time, Sakura embraced Sumiko and held her tightly against her. She didn't want to see any of her friends in this type of position. Sumiko was terrified for her life. Sakura's mind was a-buzz with thought as she tried to think of something that would diffuse the entire situation. There was little change that Masaru would let her see Ino. For now, she had to distract the village. Sakura then gently eased her grasp on Sumiko and had the kunoichi look up at her, "I will figure something out. Trust me."

"Sakura..." Sumiko felt Sakura wipe her tears for her, "I am bound to this village's customs. My honor tells me-"

"We both know that's bullshit," Sakura stated as her gaze became fierce as she gazed down at Sumiko, "You want to leave this village so badly that you can't think of anything else. Why else did you volunteer to be our guide? Why else aren't you so mournful about the rest of the Guardians losing their kekkei-genkai? You have your chance to leave, but you're afraid of leaving because you'll be alone."

Sumiko's emerald eyes were wide as she stood speechless at the truth entering her ears. Sakura continued as she placed her hand on Sumiko's cheek, "If you can trust me, you won't leave alone. You can come back to Konoha with me and Ino. This is your chance to be able to see the world like you want to."

Sakura didn't know what she was saying, but she knew that Sumiko would be in danger if she remained in this village any longer. Then, Sumiko looked away from Sakura. In a small voice, she then spoke, "I want to leave by my own accord. Your offer means a lot to me. But I just want the chance to do that on my own."

It wasn't exactly what Sakura wanted to hear. Sakura forced Sumiko to look back at her, "What will it take for you to trust me? Don't try to push me away like that, Sumiko. You're my friend now and I help my friends. Let me help you."

This time Sumiko kept her gaze on Sakura. She could feel Sumiko's wall slowly cracking as Sakura made one last promise, "No matter what, I will help you."

Leaving Sumiko in that barren house left Sakura feeling uncomfortable especially after she witnessed the four Guardians locking her inside. She prayed that Ino, though hoping she was safe, wouldn't wake up until tomorrow.

* * *

Dawn's arrival came too soon. Sakura's eyes flickered open slowly before realizing that the sky outside her window was red. As she sat up, Sakura instinctively turned to Ino's bed to wake her only to realize that Ino was not in her bed. Memories of last night flew through her mind and remembered the occurance. She ought to check on Sumiko, but her responsibility came first. Sakura went to her desk to see that she had left Sumiko's blood sample still in the microscope. But did she leave it like that? Sumiko had a slightly different name on the sample, but it still was important to keep a secret.

Upon checking once more, Sakura heard the sound of footsteps approaching from her side. Sakura glanced from gazing into the microscope to see the familiar guards that Masaru, "Good morning, I don't think I need any more samples for the day. Until my partner wakes up, I can't exactly work efficiently."

"Lord Masaru would like to speak with you," a young man, barely older than she, took a step forward, "And your friend hasn't woken yet."

At the mention of Ino, Sakura's features became more solemn. She felt guilty for worrying more about Sumiko's condition than Ino's. Sakura willingly followed the guards back to Masaru's manor, passing by Sumiko's holding-house. Her eyes were on the windows to see if Sumiko was awake or at least in a good condition. The same young man who spoke to Sakura earlier stepped in her line of sight before speaking, "We checked on Sumiko earlier, she has some bread and water to eat."

How could she eat? Her hands were bound! Sakura wanted to protest, but something told her that wouldn't really help Sumiko's position. The young man then continued to speak, "Whatever trial Lord Masaru will put her in is mostly for formalities. Sumiko has fought with the Guardians and had only just started to be accepted as kin. A few of us taught her a thing or two about what it means about being a Guardian, but nothing that should have lasted."

"Don't discuss this topic further," a stern-voiced woman stated sharply, keeping her back to both Sakura and the talkative Guardian, "This is inappropriate to discuss this topic. Besides, Lord Masaru isn't the one calling this waste of time trial. The Elders are the ones trying to play government with us."

Sakura entered Masaru's manor without the guards and entered through the main doors. So far she had no idea where she was supposed to go until Masaru appeared by walking down the main staircase. He really did resemble a mountain the way he stood so tall above her. Maybe if she did not know him in this position then perhaps she would see him as a warm person, but, at the moment, he looked rather menacing. Sakura gulped slightly before bowing respectfully, "Lord Masaru, you have requested to see me?"

"Requested?" Masaru raised a brow, "Look, child, I'm not like the Elders. We are both shinobi that do our jobs to our best degree."

Raising her head slightly, Sakura then asked, "But your title makes you the leader of the Guardians."

"Title? Bah!" Masaru chuckled loudly, Sakura could've sworn she had felt the ground shake beneath her, "The Elders like to play such political games and act as if they have any say in this village. Come, I shall explain why I wanted you to join me for breakfast."

He stood tall as he walked to this large dining room that held a number of dishes that ranged from typical sushi to three large, cooked turkies. There were salads, sandwiches, all types of drinks ranging from water to alcohol, Sakura stood in confusion. Was this breakfast? This had to be a feast! Masaru took a seat and began making his plate with the nearby food, "Take a seat, this isn't all for us. This home is always an open invitation to the other Guardians if they ever wished to join me for a meal."

"Thank you," Sakura spoke meekly as she approached the table and sat across from Masaru, "I have to say that you seem different from last night."

Masaru had been pouring himself a glass of water when he paused at the mention of the previous night. Sakura noticed and wished she had kept her mouth shut, but the information was now on the table. They both sat in silence for a few moments before Masaru placed the pitcher on the table, "Child, what Sumiko has done is a crime that has very serious consequences. If she had been a Guardian that had that woman touch the Sacred Stone, her hands would be chopped off. The Sacred Stone has been legend to be the original source of the Guardian's kekkei-genkai, what gave us our power. For some reason, it has taken our power back."

"But the Elders-" Sakura spoke up once again.

"The Elders say this is a curse from Kami for our desire to expand our village, but they know nothing of what we were capable of!" Masaru slammed his fist into the table causing Sakura to jump mostly from the impact instead of fear, "My apologies, child. The Elders are not what they seem and I ask that you keep that in mind. I had believed that having Sumiko fight with the Guardians and her grandmother as one of the Elders that the Guardians and the Elders could govern this village together. But, I can see that it will never be."

Sakura watched as Masaru ate a few pieces of food on his plate before continuing to eat. There was more he wanted to say to her, and she was beginning to understand why. She was now an affiliation to this 'trial' as the last one who had seen Ino with Sumiko and the remaining medical-ninja who was working on figuring out why the kekkei-genkai had gone missing. To be respectful, Sakura began to make a plate of food for herself and began to eat. When Masaru finished eating his first plate, he began to make another, "I would like to know how your research is coming along."

Swallowing a piece of scrambled egg, Sakura looked up at Masaru, "So far I have been able to get many blood samples from one of the branches of the Guardian district. I can't be conclusive yet with my research, but I have made a few discoveries."

"Eh? Tell me a few of them," Masaru sat back in his seat.

"Well, so far I understand how your kekkei-genkai works," Sakura began as she leaned on the table with her elbows, "Your chakra is linked the mountains to a certain degree. Though those without their kekkei-genkai are not sick, it just seems as if the link has been parted. There is still chakra flowing throughout the mountain ranges, but the chakra link has been blocked by an unknown entity. Whether or not it's from natural causes is unclear. When my partner wakes, we will have to dive deeper into this situation and let m'lady Hokage know of our research."

She watched Masaru's face with determination. He took in this information quite well and seemed almost happy to know what the situation was. Then, his eyes went straight to her own as he, too, leaned on the table to speak to her, "Normally I like to keep you brainiacs with the Elders to keep their bullshit busy with nonsense, but you actually make some sense. There has to be chakra in the mountain hell if it did a number on your friend. No offense."

"None taken," Sakura commented dryly as she bit into a piece of toast, "How is she?"

"I've got someone watching for her to wake up anytime. There has been only one other case that has happened like this before, and... Well, I told you what normally happens," Masaru shrugged as he began to cut into a piece of steak, "When she wakes up I'll be taking a full report on what she can remember. It'd break my heart to see a talented kunoichi like Sumiko without her hands, but I can't let something like this go unpunished. It's for the safety of the rest of the village."

Sakura found this most ironic due to the fact that the Elders were preaching how venturing out was prohibited because it was for the safety of the village. There were very few differences between Masaru's thought process and the Elder's thought process. Either way, they seemed like two extremists who were clashing in the middle. Sakura pushed her unfinished plate away and poured herself a cup of tea before realizing it was the same herbal tea that Sumiko had prepared a few days ago. The familiar scent hit Sakura roughly as guilt made her pour only a half cup. Sakura took a long sip of her tea before asking Masaru, "If Ino can't remember, what will the trial be?"

"Inconclusive," Masaru gave a long sigh as he patted his slightly chubby belly, "No charges will be against Sumiko and we'd all move on. I'm not as superstitious as the 'all-knowing' Elderly, if your partner claims that she can't remember what happened then there's no point in moving forward with the trial. Then anything Sumiko had said up to this point would be wiped clean."

Though it didn't make much sense, Sakura wouldn't argue with his reasoning. Her spirit began praying that perhaps Ino wouldn't remember or if she could at least see her just before Masaru to let her know. Almost on que, a young woman walked in and bowed low, "Lord Masaru, the blonde woman has woken and claims to be ready to talk."

* * *

A breeze wafted in through the slits of the ajar windows as Sumiko sat on what probably was once a couch. With only a cup of water and bread, it was supposed to last her until her trial. Her eyes were fixated on the half eaten bread she could only eat on the floor and the spilled water. As much as she wanted to see Ayame, it wouldn't be permitted at this point. It would jeopardize her grandmother's standing among the Elders and it could mean she could be kicked out.

"Stupid..." Sumiko grumbled as she kicked the half piece of bread away before standing up, "All of this..."

Is stupid? Sumiko stood tall and proud, then sat back down on the couch. Even in her position, she didn't want to say that this village or it's customs were stupid? All she knew were the two sides of the coin that balanced between this village. One side held the Elder's point of view and the other side held the Guardian's curiosity and their reasoning. Sumiko sighed deeply as she leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling with dull eyes.

"I ought to be scared," Sumiko spoke to herself to try and break the silence, "I should be, at least. But i'm not. I know what I am and I know what I can do. I just... I just don't want to let anyone know. Then it wouldn't be fair."

Because she didn't lose her kekkei-genkai. That was why it wasn't fair. Sumiko felt the presence of other chakra around her, and then she felt Masaru's chakra. Even without his kekkei-genkai, it worried her of what he was capable of doing to her. Then, the front door was bashed in and the walls cracked before crumbling to make room for Masaru's presence as he entered the house. His demeanor was different from last night. Now, he was more terrifying than she had ever remembered. He snatched her hair before dragging her out of the house trying to stay on her feet and yelled loudly, "Villagers of Yama Village!"

Within minutes, the entire village had stopped what they were doing to gaze upon Masaru. The Guardians, at least most of them, seemed utterly pissed off as the Elders scuttled to the front of the scene. Masaru held up Sumiko by her hair, "The blonde woman has claimed that Sumiko of Yama Village had touched the stone and emitted the signs of the Guardian! This shall be a warning to the villagers to never touch the Sacred Stone, but also to the bastard children who wish to claim the title as Guardian!"

Sumiko felt the urge to vomit and did so on his feet. Chunks of bread scattered at the base of Masaru's shoes before he kicked her and emitted a groan of disgust. She took the kick as much as she could before grinding to a halt on the ground. Immediately, she looked to Ayame as her body quaked in agony. Her grandmother stood still and very stoic, her eyes meeting Sumiko's as well. Was this the punishment she would receive? Masaru then glowered at Sumiko before hissing, "On your feet! Bastard or not you are still a kunoichi and deserve an honorable death. I can at least proudly say that you are at a loss with the rest of the real Guardians. Without your undeserved kekkei-genkai, you have not truly experienced what we are capable of."

At least he didn't know the full truth. Sumiko slowly rose to her feet, doing her best to keep her balance as she stood tall and proud. If this was to be her fate, she would welcome Death with open arms if she could at least. However, the angle in which she faced Masaru was the same angle she could see the village gates and how open they appeared to day. The gates were so wide that it almost seemed as if they were beckoning the world. Masaru then got her attention back as he stated bluntly, "Approach me, Sumiko. If you were any other kunoichi, i'd give you a proper death. Yet, you are a bastard and shall be given a bastard's death."

"Stop!" Sakura, holding onto Ino, came in between Masaru, "Sumiko has the cure to give you back your kekkei-genkai!"


	5. Chapter 5

A hush fell over the Guardians, even Masaru hesitated as he stared in confusion at Sakura. Sumiko's eyes were wide as she turned slightly towards Sakura. Sakura, helping Ino stand on her two feet kept Sumiko and Masaru separated as she stated, "I checked the blood samples this morning. With a small injection of her blood sample with the other samples by the other Guardians, the once inactive kekkei-genkai became active again. Killing Sumiko would be a mistake."

Ino inched towards Sumiko before Masaru barked, "Don't go anywhere near her, blondie! She's still under trial!"

"Her hands can be unbound!" Ino protested angrily as she approached Sumiko.

"Ino..." Sumiko, relieved to see that Ino was actually okay, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Ino gave a weak smile, "I've been through worse."

"Bitch! Masaru gave you an order!" a member of the Guardians approached the two women.

Ino pulled out her kunai and slashed the bandages that hid Sumiko's hands and a wall of solid rock shot up from the dirt between the member of the Guardians and the two women. Sumiko then placed her hands together in a jutsu handsign before her hands turned into stones. She yanked her hands away from each other to break the chain that she had been also bound in on her wrists. Her hands then returned to her normal skin as she glared hard at Masaru, "Now that you see what value I am to the Guardians, what's your verdict now?"

Masaru emitted a low growl before stating, "It remains the same. You two medical-ninja will take the blood you need from her before she is faced with her trial."

"What!?" Sakura stood protectively in front of Sumiko and Ino, "I won't allow that! That's inhumane!"

"Those are the rules, child!" Masaru took a step forward as he pulled out a rather large katana, "You will not interfere with the trial further! Take them out of this village!"

The entire crowd of Guardians pulled out a weapon as they neared the two medical-ninja. Sakura knew that Ino was in no condition to fight nor could she take one a whole village full of Guardians and other shinobi. Just when Sakura began to feel the pressure to fight for her life, she heard the sound of stomping before turning to see Sumiko in a full rock-like armor and what appeared to be a stone-made sledge hammer. Sumiko twisted her body as she stomped faster passed Sakura and Ino to smashed the sledge hammer into the ground where the Guardians stood only to have them leap away.

"No one will lay a finger on either of them!" Sumiko yelled, her face not visible from the fully enclosed armor.

"This is getting out of hand!" one of the male Elders entered the center of the crowd, "It is obvious that the medical-ninja are important to giving the Guardians back their kekkei-genkai, but going about that in this manner will only destroy the village."

"Banishment."

All went silent as Sumiko turned towards the familiar voice. Ayame stepped forward and approached Sumiko and Masaru, "I suggest Sumiko shall be banished from the village and never return. She will give what blood the medical-ninja require for the other Guardians, but then they all are to leave."

Sumiko felt herself wanting to be sick once again as Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She released her rock armor while Ino approached Ayame, "That sounds like a fine idea. Sakura?"

"I couldn't agree more," Sakura looked to Masaru, "You won't have to kill Sumiko if she's banished from the village."

Masaru looked to the other Guardians who seemed to give their own answers by either nodding or through out facial expressions. He turned his attention back to Sakura before answering sternly, "If she returns within a few miles of Yama Village, she will be killed on the spot."

Sakura, still not trusting Masaru, walked over to Sumiko, "Alright, let me take a look at your arm and-"

"I won't do it," Sumiko yanked her arm away, her voice full of malice, and took a step back, "They won't get a drop of my blood."

"Insolent brat!" Masaru yelled at the top of his lungs, "I will tear your arm off!"

Sumiko's eyes flared as she formed a few handsigns, "I'd like to see you try! Solid Rock Wall!"

The ground shook as Masaru was lifted off the ground before being engulfed in the dirt high above the village. Other Guardians began to swarm towards Sumiko before Sakura and Ino stood protectively in front of her. Sakura then snapped, "What are you doing!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"I'm not giving a drop of my blood to people that want me dead!" Sumiko snapped back as she finished the jutsu, "Let them get him out, i'm leaving."

Sumiko fixed her jacket before glaring at each Guardian she passed as she walked out of the village. Sakura looked to Ayame, "What are we going to do? Without her blood..."

"The Guardians are going to focus on getting Masaru out, but I doubt they will let her live in peace until she gives them some of her blood," Ayame grumbled before stuffing a note into Sakura's palm, "Just bring her back here immediately."

Sakura helped Ino to follow Sumiko as fast as they could keep up with her. Once they were out of the village, Sakura stopped and opened the note that read, "Keep her safe and as far away from this village as you can. I will stall them as long as I can."

Ino fidgeted against Sakura, "Come on, I can still sense her nearby. We can't leave her alone."

It took a few minutes before they caught up with Sumiko, who didn't say a single word to either of them as they followed close behind her. Sakura helped Ino walk before the blonde decided she could make it on her own. They all walked until sunset when Ino began to stumble, "Could we please rest for the night? I don't think I can take another step without falling on my face."

"Sumi-" Sakura looked to the kunoichi to see she had already stopped though her back was still to both of them, "Ugh...could you stick with Ino? I'll go grab some wood for a fire."

"I'll do it," Sumiko disappeared in an instant, leaving Sakura worried and both frustrated with the new-found attitude.

Sakura sat next to Ino, both silent. She didn't want to say what was on her mind and she could see that Ino was still exhausted from the day's events. Neither of them said a word as they looked to each other a few times. The gave each other a hopeful smile, but it didn't make the situation any better. Lady Tsunade wouldn't know whether this was bio-warfare or an act of Kami just yet, though Sakura had a hunch. A few minutes passed before Sumiko returned with a few logs and began to make a firepit as Sakura waited for her to finish and used a jutsu to start a spark. There wasn't any food on them and she could hear Ino's stomach since she probably was the only one who hadn't eaten this morning.

"I'll get some food," Sumiko stood up once again, not making any eye contact with either of them.

"I'll join you," Sakura stood up, then received a glare so intense from Sumiko it made her step back.

"You'll stay here," Sumiko ordered before walking off.

This time, Sakura didn't obey. She waited until Sumiko had stormed off before following her quickly to catch up. Sumiko had began to pick some berries off a bush when Sakura approached, "I thought I told you-"

"I get your mad because you had to leave your village, but taking it out on us isn't going to help you!" Sakura went over to Sumiko and yanked her wrist to make her look at her, "We were trying to help you and we're still trying to!"

"You wanted to help them!" Sumiko pushed Sakura away, "You and everyone else just wanted to cure them without even asking me about it!"

Sakura watched as Sumiko dropped the berries to the ground as she glared harder at Sakura. Her gaze softened on Sumiko as she realized she had broken one of the rules as a medical-ninja: to let the patient decide their fate. She hadn't even asked Sumiko if she wanted to give her blood, she automatically thought Sumiko would want that. Sumiko then stooped down to pick up the berries she had dropped, "I knew they would want me killed, but... If that were the case, then I wouldn't let them be cured. If that makes me a terrible person then I don't care."

"It doesn't make you a terrible person," Sakura spoke softly as she sat down on her knees to be at eye level with Sumiko, "It makes you human. You have a right to live like them. If they had let you live, would you have given them your blood to be cured?"

Sumiko paused before her eyes met Sakura's, "Probably. It wasn't my dream to be among the Guardians, I was perfectly content working with them as just another kunoichi."

"If I go talk with them, maybe-"

"Just stop!" Sumiko stated as the ground beneath them began to shake before elevating them to the tree tops, "It's final! They want me killed and you're ready to offer me up! Some friend you are!"

Sakura glanced down to see they were now higher than the trees. She kept her hands on the ground to keep herself stable before yelling to Sumiko, "Put us down! We're too high up!"

"What? Scared?" Sumiko stood up, "If you want to send me back, you'll find yourself having trouble."

"Sumiko..." Sakura stood up as she fixed her gloves, "I'm going to make you see reason even if that means knocking you off this paranoia bender you're on."

Sakura made the first move as she dove towards Sumiko and tossed them off the platform of dirt. They fell for a few seconds before Sumiko had the tower of solid dirt branch out to catch them. Sumiko caught Sakura's wrists and did her best to resist against Sakura's brute strength. Sakura fought as hard as she could to free her wrists before she found another wave of energy and shoved her hands onto Sumiko's shoulders. The energy came with a burst that pushed Sumiko through the dirt and the two were falling once again. Sumiko yelped from how tightly Sakura held her shoulders before glaring up at Sakura, "Was this your plan all along?"

"Of course not!" Sakura yelled angrily, "Stop fighting me and just come home with us! I would never let anything bad happen to you!"

Their fall was shortly coming to an end as Sakura embraced Sumiko closer before falling through the trees. Sakura waited for a hard impact before realizing they had stopped. Sumiko had the ground elevated to meet their fall and softened the blow. Her body felt so firm and solid against Sakura's as she sensed how close they were. There was no separation between them as their bodies were intertwined togther. Sakura moved slightly to where she peered over Sumiko's face only to see how truly green her eyes were now that she was barely a few inches from her face. Sumiko's soft voice then broke the silence, "I didn't mean to..."

Sakura didn't know how she felt about this situation. Neither of them moved, and Sakura didn't exactly want to either. She glanced downward between their bodies to see that their breasts were squished together and how her torso rested comfortably on top of Sumiko's though she was smaller than Sakura. When Sakura went back to face Sumiko, she saw how red her face seemed to get as she glanced away. A gloved hand caressed Sumiko's face before her other hand went behind Sumiko's back to keep her comfortable against the hard rock, "Are you okay? You look flushed?"

Though Sumiko didn't answer, something clicked inside Sakura. Her heart began to slowly pick up it's pace as she felt her face inching towards Sumiko's. She never noticed how plump Sumiko's lips were or how slender her neck seemed. Nor had she noticed the enticing scent Sumiko had, what type of perfume had she used the last time she sprayed herself? Her hand went from Sumiko's cheek to her hair to feel how soft it felt between her gloved fingers. Sakura then felt Sumiko's hand rubbing on her arm as she gazed into Sakura's eyes, her cheeks still flushed. Feeling Sumiko's hand rubbing on her arm felt soft, her fingers leaving a small trail of goosebumps that gave Sakura a slight chill down her spine.

Their noses touched as Sakura was the first to place her lips against Sumiko's. Sumiko's lips were softer than anything Sakura could ever imagine. She kissed once again just to experience feeling how soft they felt before parting her lips to taste Sumiko's bottom lip. The tip of her tongue rubbed gently against Sumiko's lips for entrance before Sumiko parted her lips just slightly and met Sakura's tongue with her own. Sakura's hand went up Sumiko's back to pull the woman's upper torso closer to Sakura's as her tongue gently played with Sumiko's, rubbing and flicking her tongue against the woman's tongue like a small war to gain dominance. Sakura pressed her mouth harder against Sumiko's, winning the battle between them and explored Sumiko's mouth. With each taste, Sakura felt her body heating up. Tasting Sumiko's tongue and the inside of her mouth left her wanting to taste more. She felt Sumiko's hands wandering her body before clinging to the back of her shirt. How far was she willing to take this? Never kissing a woman before, Sakura was finding the situation to be more sensual than she had ever imagined.

She felt Sumiko bend her knees slightly before pulling Sakura upward towards her before one of her hands ran through Sakura's hair. Sakura didn't want to pull away from the kiss and pressed her lips even harder against Sumiko's. For someone who claimed not to be a lesbian, she felt her body craving to taste more of Sumiko. Then, the image of Ino flashed through her mind and Sakura slowed their kiss before pulling away. Sumiko opened her eyes and raised a brow, "What? Why are you stopping?"

"We ought to go back to Ino," Sakura felt her lungs gasping for breath, she hadn't realized they were kissing for that long, "Besides we-"

Sumiko's lips smashed against Sakura's as she sat up, pulling Sakura back against her. This time Sakura pulled away, "Sumiko, if we don't go back something could happen!"

"But I need this," Sumiko gently motioned Sakura's cheek to look directly at her, "And I can tell you're enjoying this too. I'm really starting to like you, Sakura."

Something inside Sakura felt elated, but her confusion was greater. She wasn't a lesbian, right? Sakura took Sumiko's hand and placed them on Sumiko's thigh, "Look... I never kissed a woman before and I really, really liked kissing you, but i'm not a lesbian. I don't feel that attachment to girls. I'm sorry, but we're friends."

There was no hiding the disappointment in Sumiko's eyes as Sakura stood up and helped her down. Sumiko didn't say a word and Sakura didn't want to push on any conversation. If there was a way to explain that she wanted to kiss her once again and how it made her feel confused, Sakura would have lectured Sumiko into the night on how she felt. Then, Sumiko spoke up, "As long as we're still friends, I don't mind."

"I know you don't feel the same for Ino, but there are other women in the village," Sakura recalled that Ino had said that she hadn't found an actual lesbian, but maybe Sumiko could find one, "A lot of them are probably a better kisser than I am."

"I have to ask," Sumiko had them stop and took Sakura's wrist, "Lesbian or not, if you weren't in to me then why did you kiss me first?"

Sakura couldn't answer that question. Well, she could, but she didn't want to. The answer was somewhere deep inside of her mind that she didn't want to travel to just yet. Without answering her question, Sakura went back to the small camp that the three had made. Ino was poking the fire with a stick when the two returned and she glanced at both of them before asking, "So, has the lover's quarrel started yet?"

Sumiko sat by the fire as Sakura sat opposite of Sumiko as neither said a word. Ino's stomach then roared before asking, "Did someone bring any food at least?"

This time the two glanced at each other before Ino sighed, standing on her own, "Then what the hell did you two do for that long of a time? Actually, I don't want to know. Sumiko, you want to come along?"

"No thank you," Sumiko hugged her knees to her chest.

Sakura gave Ino an apologetic expression, but Ino was already stomping away. If she could at least get Sumiko to like Ino, maybe the emotions would go away.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune entered the Hokage's office, "We just received word from Yama Village, their Elders sent a letter stating that Sakura and Ino have left the village with their guide on confrontational terms. They also ask if we keep the guide in secrecy until the matter is resolved. What shall I return to them as your answer?"

Tsunade drank her shot of sake as she went from looking at Shizune to her actually clean, barren desk. She hadn't thought that Sakura and Ino were capable of butchering a mission this badly. With a long sigh, Tsunade stood up, "We don't have a choice. If Yama Village is going into a civil dispute with their own villagers, we'll stay out of it until it becomes a problem for us. I have enough to deal with as it is."

"Very well," Shizune jotted down a few notes before peering over at Tsunade, "Uhm... Lady Tsunade, where will the guide stay? I can look into available housing-"

"I will have her stay here with me one night so I can see if she's trustworthy or not. I'm sure she is, but for the village's sake I can't put anything on the line. After one night here, she can be given the choice to either stay with Sakura or Ino," Tsunade answered in detail as she walked over to Shizune, "She will be treated as a guest to our village and be given Konoha's reputable hospitality."

Shizune left her office with a look of doubt written on her face. Tsunade glanced at the letter in her hand that Shizune had brought from the Elders. A headache was forming in the front part of her skull and she knew if she read it the headache would only get worse. With a regret sigh, Tsunade went back to her desk, dawned on her glasses, and began reading what the Elders wrote. Somehow Ino was injured during the mission by Sumiko touching a Sacred Stone? And the Yama Village shinobi and Guardians were seeking out Sumiko? Yes, the headache was definitely at full-throttle now. Tsunade leaned back in her seat as she contemplated on what had to be done.

The sun began to set and she decided that she'd have to wait until Sakura and Ino returned with their guide. For now, all she wanted to do was go home and have a bottle of sake.

* * *

Sakura had woke Ino as Sumiko was up even before her and the trio were back in Konoha when the sun began to rise. She instructed Ino to get some rest at her home while Sakura and Sumiko went to Tsunade's office. The pink-haired kunoichi's thoughts were abuzz with the mission and the report she'd have to write. Then, her thoughts went to the kiss she shared with Sumiko the previous day. Perhaps she ought to talk to her about the incident, but she did turn her down so... Sakura grimaced at the thought of having to talk further about it and made her expression quite obvious as Sumiko asked, "Is something on your mind?"

"What? No... I was just thinking how the Lady Hokage would react to our mission failure," Sakura swiftly answered, not wanting to divulge too much information.

They had stopped walking at the entrance to the Hokage's manor where Sumiko gazed quizzically at Sakura for a few moments. Sakura, feeling quite uncomfortable, shifted her weight on her feet a few times as she briefly returned the gaze before glancing ahead and took a few steps forward, "We better keep going."

"If it's about yesterday then don't worry about it," Sumiko approached Sakura and lowered her voice to above a whisper, "Honestly, I think you're more into me than you let on, but I won't force you to do anything unless you want to. I won't say i'm going to wait for you. However, if you ever get your emotions together and I happen to be available, then I'd like to get to know you on a more personal level."

Sakura felt a blush rush to her cheeks at Sumiko's words before a tinge of anger reached her, "You know we can be friends and still get to know each other on a deeper level. Don't tell me you're some kind of pervert who just wants to fuck her friends."

She immediately regretted the words as soon as they came out. Sumiko took a few steps back, an expression of hurt appeared on her features and Sakura hesitated at the urge to hold her. Right when she was about to apologize, Sumiko then stated sharply, "Just because your confused about your sexuality doesn't mean you get to be rude to me. I'll visit the Hokage on my own to give my own report, I don't think I want to see you for awhile in case I get the urge to fuck you."

The slam had Sakura taken aback, but she deserved it. She watched as Sumiko stomped to Tsunade's office before entering. Sakura decided to stay where she was at to wait for her turn since Sumiko didn't want to see her. Her back was against the warm wall as she kept her hands at the small of her back. Perhaps she was confused, she did enjoy the kiss after-all.

"How was the mission?"

Sakura glanced up at the familiar voice to see Sasuke Uchiha at the end of the hallway. She immediately stood straight, her gaze alert as she watched him approach. Ever since he returned to Konoha, his personality had changed from a dark, vengeful person to someone who had a higher purpose and driven. Though he was still quite moody. Sakura's eyes went back to Tsunade's office door before shrugging, "It could have been better. Ino and I didn't answer Tsunade's main question for the mission and we only came back with our guide to keep safe."

Sasuke glanced at Tsunade's office door as well before looking back to Sakura, "There were a few rumors going around about it. Apparently the once isolated Yama Village is more medieval than we thought."

"It's not that the village was backwards, there was just too much politics going on," Sakura countered, though she didn't fully understand why she was backing the village she had escaped from, "I don't know."

The office door opened and Sumiko stepped out. Sakura turned to see Sumiko look back at her then to Sasuke before giving them both a resentful look before rushing passed them. She took step towards Sumiko before watching her continue to walk off. There was no excuse, she'd have to go and apologize to Sumiko as soon as possible.

"Was she your guide?" his eyes narrowed onto Sakura.

"Yeah... Her name is Sumiko," Sakura wasn't quite paying attention and her voice was nearly emotionless as her thoughts kept her distant from his conversation.

"Sakura!"

Tsunade's voice stabbed Sakura out of her thoughts and had her swiftly leave Sasuke's side to head into her office. Sakura could see the annoyance on Tsunade's face and bowed low, "My apology, Lady Hokage, I'll-"

"No need," Tsunade waved as she sat back in her seat, "Sumiko gave me a full report, I just need you to write it out for me and give it to me when you can. Initially, I was going to room Sumiko with you until we had available housing, but she opted to live in a small shrine by the lake under the circumstances that she would clean and take care of it until she makes her decision to leave or stay."

For some reason this information felt vile to her stomach. She had hoped that Sumiko would stay with either her or Ino, but to just completely go out on her own seemed like a terrible idea. Sakura gave a brief nod before lowering her gaze, "I see..."

"Look, I don't know what you two have going on between each other but I just want to warn you now, Sakura, that you can't just let this nag you," Tsunade explained as she leaned forward and rested her arms on her desk, "Now that you and Ino have returned, I want you both to be back on clinic duty until further notice. Take a rest for the day and come back to the clinic tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am," Sakura bowed politely before leaving.

After leaving the Hokage's manor, Sakura went back to her own home where her parents were already out about in the village. Which was good, at least she would have the house to herself so she could rest. Sakura went straight to the kitchen to make herself a plate of leftovers and let it heat up in the microwave. As she waited, she sat at her kitchen table. She glanced to the empty chairs besides her, if Sumiko were staying with her then she would have been sitting next to her with a plate of food too. Sakura pushed that thought of her head. She ought to be mad at Sumiko for some reason, but she couldn't think of a reason to be mad at her.

The chiming of the microwave had her tend to her now heated food and began to dig in. She was hungrier than she had realized as she realized how delicious the food tasted despite it being her mother's cooking. Sakura finished hastily, pushing her seat back to put her plate in the sink and head up to her room. If Sumiko were staying with her, she would have let Sumiko share her room since she had a double bed. Since they were friends she knew they wouldn't do anything besides just sleep in it... Though, as she stared at the big, empty bed, she remembered holding Sumiko's body against hers and how entangled they were. It wouldn't be so bad if she could hold her like that in the privacy in her room where no one would no about it.

Again, Sakura pushed that thought out of her head and went to lay down. She stripped down to her bra and panties before entering her bed to take a nap. After the first few minutes, she found it hard to keep her thoughts bare without picturing Sumiko laying next to her in nothing but a bra and panties too. They were both girls, it was okay to see each other like that. Then, the picture of hurt on Sumiko's face from earlier guilt-ed Sakura awake. She needed to clear the air between them and make things right even if it meant just staying friends. Sakura groaned as she got out of her bed, threw on her civilian clothes of a plain baby blue t-shirt and white shorts and leaving her home.

She walked with a fast pace as she went to see if she could catch up with Sumiko. Even if she couldn't exactly pin point how she felt about Sumiko, she could at least keep her as a friend until she does figure herself out. Sakura felt some type of urgency as she walked through the crowds, trying to sense Sumiko's chakra essence. She wasn't at Ino's house, and she couldn't find her in the market area, so she must be at the small by the lake. Her heart raced as she rushed to the shrine by the lake and stood across lake. There, on the front entrance of the shrine, Sumiko sat on the wooden stair that led up to the doors.

Stepping on top of the water, Sakura half jogged, half sprinted to the shrine. She expected Sumiko to stomp away or threaten her, but Sumiko didn't even look at her. Sakura quickened her pace before slowly to a walk when she reached the other side and walked on the land, "Hey..."

Sumiko didn't say a word as she turned her head away from Sakura's position. Sakura scratched the back of her head as she placed her other hand in her pocket, "I wanted to say i'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean what I said."

This time Sumiko looked back at Sakura though she was still quite aggravated with her. Sumiko then spoke gruffly, "I thought I said I didn't want to see you for awhile."

"I know, I know," Sakura took a step forward, "But... I hate the thought of you angry with me, especially when I know I was in the wrong. I know you don't sleep with your friends. I... I don't know what I like and yesterday really confused me. And I'm worried about the mission and how everything is going to turn out, and I'm also concerned about Ino's condition and-"

"Alright," Sumiko stood up and placed her hands in her jacket pockets, "I get that you already have a lot on your plate as it is and you don't need me breathing on your neck to make you like me. I shouldn't have come on too strong either."

"N-no you're fine," Sakura approached Sumiko, "I mean I kissed you first, that-"

"Don't apologize for that," Sumiko interrupted as she took Sakura's wrist, "I know you don't know what you feel, but I do. I meant it when I said i'm starting to like you and I want to think that kiss was mutual."

Sakura felt her cheeks flush as she gazed down at Sumiko, "It was mutual, I did want to kiss you."

Though she saw a flash of joy in Sumiko's eyes, she also so a pain that made Sakura recall her old emotions for Sasuke and how it hurt so bad to want someone she couldn't have. She watched as Sumiko took a step back and released her wrist before saying, "Well, I wanted to kiss you too. So then it was mutual. That's good, at least."

That hurt on Sumiko's face crushed Sakura's heart. She didn't want to hurt Sumiko like she had been hurt before. Something came over Sakura as she looked around them to find them completely alone. Sakura approached Sumiko quickly, causing the shorter woman to be confused as Sakura embraced her tightly and stealing her lips against hers. Sakura had her arms wrapped around Sumiko so tightly that she felt as if they would fuse together at any moment as Sumiko clung to Sakura so tightly, returning the kiss just as fiercely. Whatever drove Sakura to kiss Sumiko before was driving her at this point as she parted their lips to deepen that kiss as she walked Sumiko up the stairs to the shrine to press her against walls of the shrine. Sakura briefly parted their kiss before tilting her head to the other side to ease the kiss to become deeper as she tasted Sumiko's tongue within her mouth. Was it so bad to want this taste and feel of Sumiko against her? If it was just for Sumiko, did that make her a lesbian? She heard Sumiko moan into their kiss as she went along with Sakura's rhythm as Sakura pressed Sumiko even harder against the wall. Sumiko then raised one leg around Sakura's waist before the other climbed right up, Sakura held onto Sumiko's plump behind before giving each cheek a tight squeeze.

Now that Sumiko was slightly taller, Sakura tilted her head back as Sumiko cupped Sakura's cheeks to return the kiss. She felt Sumiko's tongue lick her lips before Sumiko moved her lips and tongue to Sakura's neck. Sakura turned and placed Sumiko on the wood railing where she allowed Sumiko to suck on her neck. Sumiko's hands ran along Sakura's hips before massaging her breasts against her own as her thighs hugged Sakura's waist. This time, Sakura realized a soft moan as she gently rubbed Sumiko's hips. She had no idea why she was allowing all this to happen, but she was enjoying it nonetheless. Following Sumiko's motions, Sakura went back to rubbing and squeezing Sumiko's behind while pulling her closer to her body.

A thought rushed through Sakura's mind: they were still outside. Sakura didn't want to pull away, she was enjoying this with Sumiko, but she also didn't want to be seen doing this. Picking Sumiko back up, Sakura took them inside the shrine where she found the nearest table and had Sumiko sit on that while she continued to let Sumiko suck and lick at her neck. Sumiko began to tear off Sakura's shirt before the pink-haired kunoichi gently pulled her shirt back down, "Not...not that yet."

Sumiko's eyes scanned Sakura's for a few moments before she smiled softly before whispering, "No problem."

Sumiko pulled Sakura's shirt back onto her before pulling her into a soft kiss. Sakura caressed Sumiko's cheek as she rested her other hand on her hip. Their lips barely touched with each kiss until their tongues glazed each other's lips. Sumiko held Sakura's cheeks and spoke in between kisses, "I thought...you said...you were...confused."

"I am..." Sakura whispered in return, not wanting this to stop.

They slowly parted as Sumiko held onto Sakura's cheeks, Sakura met wide, worried eyes from Sumiko as she heard her ask, "I get your confused, but think of my feelings too. Please?"

As Sakura's eyes bore through Sumiko's, she could see a worried woman who didn't want to get hurt. That image sent Sakura back to the years of her feeling that hurt before and how badly she wanted someone to help her. Sakura moved slowly back closer to Sumiko before holding her gently against her body, "I won't hurt you."

"Sakura," Sumiko whispered before their lips met once again.


End file.
